Frozen Fractals
by Kallysten
Summary: "...Elsa," comme un flocon de neige, la plaidoirie de la jeune fille glissa dans une rafale de vent glacé, la portant juste assez pour que la blonde entende le désespoir dans sa voix. "S'il te plait, ne le laisse pas faire ça!" - (Inceste, et des sujets très sombres dans les chapitres suivants). traduction.
1. Prologue

**Avant de pouvoir poster ma propre fanfic Elsanna sur ce site, j'ai décidé (ou plutôt : on m'a convaincue) de proposer ma traduction d'une autre fanfic que j'ai énormément apprécié, qui est aussi la première que j'ai lue (enfin je crois) : "Frozen Fractals" .**

 **Les fréquences d'update ne seront pas définies, mais relativement rapprochées je pense. Je peux en tout cas déjà confirmer qu'elle sera postée jusqu'à la fin.**

 **Si vous avez des remarques, critiques, déclarations d'amour, ou autres aveux suicidaires, n'hésitez pas ! (pour l'exemple du suicide, c'était une blague, je ne veux** **aucune mort sur la conscience. Merci de votre compréhension.)**

 **Pour ceux qui connaissent déjà cette fanfic, j'espère que la traduction sera a la hauteur de l'originale. Pour les autres, qu'est ce que vous attendez pour aller la lire ?**

 **Il y aura du wincest dans cette fic. Si vous ne désirez lire que les mignons chapitres sur la relation entre les sœurs, pas de panique, vous serez averti au début de chaque chapitre de wincest.**

 **Et pour finir : bonne lecture !**

* * *

Elle entendit le carreau de l'arbalète dans son épaule plus qu'elle ne le sentit.

"ELSA !" Un cri désespéré retentit à sa droite.

Un second carreau vint se loger juste en dessous du premier, la violence du choc manqua de la projeter en arrière.

En baissant le regard sur les sombres et ternes projectiles, elle cligna des yeux, doucement, essayant de rassembler ses pensées et rester consciente. Mais l'engourdissement commençait déjà à la prendre, tel un lourd nuage.

A travers le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles, elle pouvait entendre rire le Diable en personne. Ou peut-être était-ce Anna qui pleurait ?

Une odeur de cuivre émana bientôt des petites taches rouges encerclant les blessures. Comme des soleils levant, ils devenaient plus gros et plus vifs, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se force à se détourner, faisant difficilement glisser ses yeux sur sa sœur.

"...Elsa," comme un flocon de neige, la plaidoirie de la jeune fille glissa dans une rafale de vent glacé, la portant juste assez pour que la blonde entende le désespoir. "S'il te plait, ne le laisse pas faire ça !"

Le temps d'un battement de cœur, Elsa soutint le regard éperdu de sa sœur, avant de solennellement se tourner vers la brute tenant l'arbalète, le fixant du regard, accompagné d'un imperceptible signe de tête.

Tentant de se mettre sur un genou aussi gracieusement que le permettait le statut d'ancienne reine d'Arendelle, elle baissa la tête devant le visage à quelques pas d'elle.

"Bien, il est à toi," proclama-t-elle, avec une voix faussement stable.

Les lèvres de l'homme s'étirèrent en un sinistre sourire et il beugla, "Alors, en tant que nouveau dirigeant de ce royaume pathétique, ma première action sera de libérer ces pitoyables gens vivant dans l'ombre de la peur que tu cultives, monstre!"

Elsa rejeta la tête en arrière, juste à temps pour le voir habilement lever son arbalète et la pointer droit entre ses yeux.

La rousse cria "non! Tu nous avais donné ta parole !"

Tournant à peine la tête, l'homme sourit lubriquement à Anna "Ma chère, je ne tiens _jamais_ parole."

Et il appuya sur la détente.


	2. Just Let Me In

**2\. Just let me in / laisse-moi seulement entrer**

 **Quelques semaines plus tôt.**

Le vent soufflait au travers des fenêtres alignées dans le couloir alors qu'Anna se rendait aux chambres royales. Resserrant un peu plus sa cape sur ses épaules, elle jeta un regard inquiet à travers l'une d'elles, ne voyant rien d'autre qu'un grésil blanc striant le ciel. Pour tout le contrôle dont la reine d'Arendelle avait fait preuve pendant le reste de sa vie, ses émotions se montraient toujours sous une forme ou une autre, que ce soit le froid mordant, ses tempêtes de neige pleines de colère, ou la planante chaleur de ses brises calmes.

Visiblement aujourd'hui Elsa était tendue.

Frappant faiblement sur la lourde porte de chêne, Anna essaya de garder une voix rassurante.

"Elsa. Est-ce que… Est-ce que je peux entrer ? "

Le profond soupir n'était pas vraiment la réponse qu'elle attendait, mais la jeune fille poussa quand même la porte.

Anna s'étouffa dans un sursaut. Elsa était assise, la tête dans les mains, devant l'énorme bureau qui rapetissait la pièce. Une épaisse couche de gel en couvrait la surface, une stalactite solitaire pendait dans un des coins. Des vrilles de glace ondulaient de long en large à travers le mur derrière elle, et la lueur de l'unique bougie tenue dans la main gauche de la reine illuminait de minuscules cristaux dansant dans l'air.

Jadis le second trône du roi d'Arendelle, sa sœur paraissant absolument minuscule dans la grande chaise derrière le bureau, et Anna sentit un tiraillement dans son cœur. Elsa était à peine assez âgée pour assumer sa propre vie, et se voyait gouverner seule un royaume entier. Assise de cette façon, la blonde semblait porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules, et elle paraissait si... petite.

Anna hésita avant d'essayer d'attirer l'attention de sa sœur. "Je... hum. Je voulais juste savoir si tu descendrais diner ? Ou, si tu veux, je peux te préparer une assiette et te la monter ici ? Je veux dire, pas que tu aimerais ça, puisque je suis certaine que tu préfèrerais plutôt dîner à une table digne de ce nom, avec des serviettes et tout ça, mais tu as besoin de manger... visiblement. Mon dieu, en fait je peux comprendre pourquoi tu préfères te cacher la haut, si descendre dîner signifie devoir m'écouter continuer comme ça. " Anna laissa sa voix s'estomper quand elle entendit un gloussement venant de sa sœur.

La reine leva la tête et la regarda avec des yeux larmoyant et un sourire tirant à peine sur le coin de ses lèvres.

Anna ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour.

"Quel genre de reine serais-je si je laissais ma petite Snowbug faire des ravages dans la salle à manger sans que je sois présente pour la garder sous contrôle ?" taquina Elsa.

La rousse sentit une teinte de chaleur colorer ses joues à cette marque d'affection, souriant stupidement. Elle sentit une petite étincelle de fierté s'allumer dans sa poitrine à son habilité sans faille à déposer un sourire sur le visage de sa sœur. Jusqu'à ce que les mots d'Elsa la ramènent à elle. Elle cligna des yeux rapidement.

"Attends, quoi ?" demanda-t-elle. Un soupçon d'entêtement s'inscrivant dans sa voix. "Je me suis toujours parfaitement comportée à table au dîner !"

Sa sœur répondit avec un sourire narquois, "Evidemment. Maintenant, vas-tu rester sur le pas de la porte et laisser tout l'air froid dans ma war room*, ou vas-tu me faire descendre dîner ?"

Anna se précipita sur la chaise de la blonde, et s'inclina exagérément, tendant la main et se penchant jusqu'à la taille. Avec une voix aussi profonde qu'elle put, elle ajouta "ma reine, votre escorte vous attend."

La reine tenta d'étouffer un gloussement, mais il s'échappa malgré ses efforts. Glissant sa main froide dans celle, perpétuellement chaude, de sa sœur, elle remit Anna dans une position debout en l'embrassa sur le front.

"Merci" dit-elle doucement. Anna fronça légèrement les sourcils. La voix de sa sœur était sincère, mais portait aussi une note de regrets. La plus petite répondit avec un baiser sur la joue de la blonde.

"Quand tu veux" répondit elle, essayant de remplir ces mots avec autant d'intérêt et de promesse. Un tiraillement sur la main et elle suivit Elsa à l'extérieur.

"Attends ... war room* ?"

* * *

"Et alors, Kristoff trébucha sur la pioche et tomba le nez dans la neige ! Je n'ai jamais autant ris de ma vie, Elsa !" Anna finit son histoire en beauté, les mains sur les hanches, et attendait avec impatience la réaction de sa sœur à son anecdote.

Elsa émit seulement un petit rire et rebaissa les yeux sur son assiette, jouant avec un morceau de hareng avec sa délicate fourchette glacée.

Le sourire de la rousse s'estompa, jusqu'à ce qu'un silence maladroit se répande entre elles. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers l'assiette de la reine, la regardant pousser gentiment le hareng jusqu'à ce qu'elle exhale fortement et pose la fourchette. Elsa avait à peine mangé quelque chose. Accordé, Anna n'avait pas mangé non plus. Mais c'était seulement dû au fait qu'elle était trop occupée à régaler la blonde avec ses histoires du dernier voyage qu'elle avait entrepris avec le livreur de glaçons officiel.

"Elsa ?" commença-t-elle, attendant que sa sœur la remarque. La blonde leva le regard vers ceux, turquoise et implorants, d'Anna. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

La reine poussa un profond soupir et s'affaissa un peu sur sa chaise. "Rien d'important..."

La jeune fille souffla et croisa les bras, lançant un regard peut-être un peu trop dur en direction de sa sœur. "Oh non, ne me fais pas croire ça. Tu penses peut-être que je suis juvénile et incapable de comprendre ces 'sérieux' problèmes d'Etat, mais je te ferais savoir-"

"Juvénile ?" L'interrompit Elsa. "Je ne- Tu n'es pas juvénile."

"Oh." Anna décroisa ses bras et déposa ses mains sur ses genoux, détournant le regard de sa sœur. "Je suppose- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que je m'acharne à croire que c'est à cause de ça que nous n'avons pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble quand nous étions enfant" elle ajouta rapidement, "Je veux dire, évidemment je sais pourquoi maintenant, mais," Elle fit une pause, "certains habitudes sont difficiles à perdre, tu sais ? " finit-elle, avec un demi sourire d'autodérision.

Sa grande sœur lui adressa un simple regard triste. "Je n'ai jamais rien voulu de plus qu'être proche de toi, Snowbug. Tu le sais, hein ?" Anna tenta un hochement de tête rassurant, avant que sa sœur ne continue "si je le pouvais, je retirerais chaque moment de ces années, mais je ne peux pas. Ce qui m'oblige à compenser tout ça aujourd'hui." Elle commençait à se tordre les mains, regardant en l'air, visiblement en quête de mots corrects dans le plafond de la salle à manger. De plus en plus frustrée, elle souffla, ferma les poings et frappa sur la table dans un bruit sourd, laissant un petit cercle de givre à l'endroit où ils ont atterri. "Je suis seulement- Je suis si mauvaise pour ça, Anna" la voix de la blonde se cassa un peu sur le nom de sa sœur. "Je veux te montrer que je peux être à la fois ta grande sœur et ta reine. Que je peux gouverner un royaume et rendre mon peuple heureux. Te rendre heureuse. Je ne sais pas quoi te montrer de plus." elle étouffa un sanglot, laissant retomber sa tête pour regarder le sol de pierres usées.

Anna essaya de forcer son esprit à comprendre les mots de sa sœur. L'explosion la prit par surprise et elle ne sut quoi répondre. Des questions s'amorçaient dans sa tête, donc elle saisit la première à avoir un soupçon de sens et la lâcha "me montrer quoi ? "

Tellement d'émotions tournoyaient dans les yeux bleu glacial de la blonde qu'il était impossible de les compter. Anna regardait les muscles de sa mâchoire se serrer, comme si elle sa battait avec elle-même pour cracher les mots, avant de gémir et de détourner le regard.

"Je suis désolée. Je- " Elsa remua ses mains dans tous les sens avant d'y enfouir son visage.

Anna regarda sa sœur avec douleur. Elle se leva de sa chaise, marcha lentement vers celle de la blonde et s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, prenant une main glaciale dans les siennes, découragée par le froid.

"Elsa, tout va bien," commença-t-elle, mais elle ne dit rien de plus. Le silence remplaça les sentiments tournant dans sa poitrine, sur lesquels elle ne pouvait mettre de nom. La reine ferma les yeux et respira profondément, leva la tête et redressa les épaules avant de tourner son regard vers Anna, essayant de lui montrer un sourire rassurant.

"Tu sais quoi ? Je pense que nous devrions oublier le hareng et passer tout de suite au dessert," murmura la blonde avec un sourire espiègle. Anna plissa les yeux, surprise par ce soudain changement de comportement. Elsa agita la main en direction d'un majordome qui passait par là, pendant que les yeux d'Anna cherchaient sur son visage un soupçon de son humeur passée.

La rousse regarda ailleurs pendant un instant, juste le temps que ses yeux se posent sur le plateau de desserts apporté au même moment par un cuisinier. Sa préoccupation fut vite remplacée par du plaisir alors qu'elle sauta sur ses pieds et manqua de rater sa chaise. Elle tomba plus que ne s'assit et fixa la blonde avec un regard feignant d'être sérieux. "Tu as de la chance que je sois trop facilement distraite par les pâtisseries." elle pointa un doigt vers Elsa. "Mais ne crois pas que je te laisse filer. Quelque chose te préoccupe et je vais te forcer à me le dire tôt ou tard."

Elsa se mordit l'intérieur de la joue décidant de ne rien répondre, mais plutôt, sans vergogne, regarda sa petite sœur essayer de décider entre deux sucreries parfaitement identiques. Elle savait qu'elle aurait finalement à lui expliquer ce qui la blessait autant, mais elle voulait prolonger ce moment le plus tard possible. 

* * *

*War room. Compliqué à traduire. Appelé aussi 'salle d'opération' , 'poste de commandement' ou encore 'cellule de crise'. C'est un lieu où se regroupent des dirigeants pour gérer des situations de crise. Dans ce contexte c'est le bureau d'Elsa qui fait office de war room, on peut voir plusieurs indications -au niveau de son comportement et du temps- qu'elle est entrain de gérer une situation de 'crise'.


	3. Love Is An Open Door

**3\. Love is an open door / L'amour est un cadeau**

Anna était allongée sur le dos, fixant le plafond d'un regard absent et claquant sa langue contre le palais de sa bouche en synchronisation avec la large horloge dans le coin de la chambre. En tournant la tête sur le côté elle pouvait voir la lune argentée dans la clarté de la nuit. Elle souffla, puis reporta son attention sur le plafond.

Elle était restée éveillée depuis que ça sœur lui avait dit bonne nuit au moins quatre heures plus tôt. Des bribes de leur conversation, qu'elles avaient eue plus tôt dans la journée, flottaient dans sa tête, comme des flocons de neige qu'Elsa créait des fois pour l'amuser.

Elsa.

Son cœur se serra a la pensée de la reine. Quelque chose troublait profondément sa sœur, et Anna se sentait inutile de ne pas pouvoir l'aider.

La rousse se tourna sur le côté, se força à fermer les yeux, et tenta de vider sa tête de toute pensée. Essayant d'oublier à quel point Elsa paraissait décontenancée, assise au bureau de son père –non… son énorme bureau. La façon dont ses yeux scintillaient, refoulant ses larmes pour regarder sa petite sœur. La tendresse avec laquelle elle a embrassé son front-

Les yeux d'Anna s'ouvrirent automatiquement.

C'était inutile. Les petits murs qu'elle érigeait dans son esprit pour éloigner ces pensées furent presque décimés par la force qu'était sa grande sœur. La reine, telle une intouchable présence, était trop puissante pour rester reléguée au second plan.

Anna grogna et bascula ses jambes hors du lit. Si Elsa allait la garder toute la nuit éveillée, elle allait lui retourner la faveur.

Marchant à pas feutrés vers la porte de sa chambre, elle l'ouvrit un peu plus violemment que voulu, et sursauta quand celle-ci manqua de lui percuter le visage.

"Bravo Anna ! Vas te montrer dans la chambre de ta sœur avec un œil au beurre noir et un nez en sang. C'est sûr qu'elle s'inquiétera moins," marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même, faisant attention de bien esquiver la porte nouvellement ouverte.

Une fois sa frustration disparue, chaque pas que la rouquine faisait en direction de la chambre d'Elsa la rendait de moins en moins sûre d'elle-même. Malgré le fait que la reine ait assuré à Anna qu'elle était la bienvenue à chaque fois qu'elle le voulait, la jeune fille avait l'habitude des années passées à fixer la porte fermée, la voulant ouverte, être complètement certaine qu'elle pouvait seulement valser sans entrave dans tous les coins de la chambre d'Elsa.

Elle força ses jambes à la porter pendant les derniers pas la séparant de la lourde porte de la chambre d'Elsa, et inspira profondément. Trop tôt à son gout, elle se retrouva debout devant la porte de bois, le poing levé pour frapper, mais elle hésita, réalisant qu'elle n'avait aucune raison concrète de réveiller sa sœur au beau milieu de la nuit, hormis l'insignifiant besoin de savoir la blonde aussi misérablement insomniaque qu'elle.

Laissant légèrement retomber sa main, elle desserra le poing, et essaya de retarder ce moment en inspectant les dessins sur la porte. Elle était recouverte de petits flocons de neige gravés, et en regardant de plus près, en en traçant un avec le bout du doigt, Anna remarqua que chaque flocon était subtilement unique. Un élan d'affection pour sa sœur s'écoula d'elle alors qu'elle réalisait qu'Elsa elle-même avait réalisé ces dessins. Comment, elle n'en était pas certaine, mais elle se doutait qu'il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour réaliser quelque chose de si compliqué.

La rousse sourit tendrement, sachant que même si c'était seulement pour quelques heures de son existence isolée avant de devenir reine, sa sœur avait trouvé de la beauté en ses pouvoirs inutiles.

Anna se surpris dans une sorte de transe, en admiration devant la porte, quand elle entendit un grognement frustré et le son de quelque chose qui se fracasse. Ne s'inquiétant plus de frapper, elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et trébucha presque sur une Elsa faisant les cent pas.

La blonde tourna la tête vers la porte.

"Anna ?" demanda-t-elle. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure-là ? "

La jeune fille regarda de l'autre côté de la chambre. Des éclats de glace recouvraient le sol, et une stalactite était encore encastrée dans le mur.

"Je vois que tu t'entraînes encore à tirer," railla-t-elle, esquivant la question de sa sœur.

Elsa suivit le regard de la rousse jusqu'à la stalactite à l'allure menaçante sur le mur. D'un mouvement du poignet, elle la fit disparaître, tout comme les éclats de glace recouvrant le sol en dessous. Seul un petit trou dans le papier peint demeurait. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers sa sœur en lui lançant un regard plein d'excuses. "Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas que tu voies ça," commença-t-elle. "C'est juste... quelque chose que je fais pour me défouler."

Anna fronça les sourcils. "Pourquoi es-tu désolée ? Tout le monde a besoin d'une sorte de..." elle tournoya superficiellement une main dans les airs, cherchant ses mots, "...punching-ball." Continuant avec un ton espiègle, elle ajouta, les mains sur les hanches, "Et en tant que petite sœur, je devrais probablement être heureuse que ça ne soit pas moi-" ce n'est qu'une fois les mots sortis de sa bouche qu'Anna réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Sa grande sœur le réalisa aussi. Une expression de douleur traversa son visage.

"Anna - "

"Non, oh mon dieu Elsa, je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça. Je- Je voulais dire comme nous sommes sœurs, hein ? Et d'après ce que Hans m'a dit sur ses grands frères-"

Encore une fois. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle ne pas seulement penser une seconde avant de parler. Elsa la rendait nerveuse, et une Anna nerveuse a tendance à cracher les mots comme ils viennent dans son esprit.

La rousse pressa une main sur ses lèvres dans une intention futile de stopper tout mot, mais le mal était déjà fait.

Un épais silence envahit l'espace entre les deux filles.

Anna commença à paniquer quand sa grande sœur tourna les talons, inspirant par spasmes, comme pour repousser les mots blessants, mais non voulus. Elle se ferma une fois de plus. Et aussi gravement que la rousse avait gâché une potentielle conversation, elle ne voulait pas que la blonde la repousse maintenant, donc encore une fois, elle dit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

"J'ai vu la porte..." lâcha-t-elle "La- ta porte. Avec les flocons de neige. Tous différents." Claquant une main sur son front à ses morceaux de monologue, elle inspira et recommença.

"Avant de t'entendre jouer à embrocher le renne avec tes glaçons, je regardais- je veux dire, vraiment regarder- ta porte. Ces flocons, ils sont tous uniques. Et il y en a tellement. C'est…hé bien, c'est magnifique Elsa."

La blonde se retourna pour faire face à sa sœur, un fard colorait ses joues. "Comment as-tu su que _je_ les ai gravés ?"

La question frappa curieusement Anna. Qui d'autre aurait pu graver des _flocons_ de tant de sortes sur la porte d' _Elsa_ ?

Puis cela lui vint à l'esprit. Sa sœur était convaincue que personne à Arendelle ne la croyait capable d'autre chose que la destruction ou d'un temps terrifiant. Elle se voyait elle-même comme une spirale étroitement enroulée de blizzard féroce et de glace mordante, incapable, mais pas involontaire, de contrôler le tumultueux pouvoir a l'intérieur.

"Oh Elsa," dit-elle dans un souffle, parcourant rapidement la distance entre elles et plaçant une douce main sur sa joue. "Je sais que tu les as gravés, parce qu'il n'y a personne d'autre dans ce royaume qui peut créer quelque chose d'aussi fabuleux. " Sa poitrine se serra au regard que sa sœur lui adressa, rempli de tellement de choses qu'elle ne sut quoi dire.

Elsa se recula de l'étreinte et posa ses mains dans son dos en disant simplement, "j'ai fait quelque chose pour toi."

Un sourire vertigineux apparut sur le visage d'Anna. "Oooh un cadeau ? J'aime les cadeaux ! Ou est-il ?" Elle tenta de regarder attentivement autour d'elle pour voir si elle tenait quelque chose dans son dos.

Elle observa sa sœur bouger légèrement ses mains, et après une seconde, les ramena devant son corps. Elle continua d'agiter une main au-dessus d'une petite sphère creuse et faite de glace qu'elle tenait dans son autre main. La rousse se pencha plus près, essayant d'avoir une meilleure vue sur l'objet.

Doucement, la sphère devint plus grosse, et Anna vit une mini-Anna de glace apparaître en son centre, semblant glisser dans le vent. Bientôt, une Elsa glacée vint se matérialiser a son coté, et les deux personnages bougèrent tout autour de la sphère. Avec beauté, l'Elsa grandeur nature créa une poignée de flocons, virevoltant autour des petites sœurs de glace. Nerveusement, elle tendit la boule à neige à sa petite sœur.

La rousse tenta de détacher son regard de la main de sa sœur, pour la regarder dans les yeux. "Elsa, c'est- comment as-tu _fais_ ça ?"

"Je me suis entraînée. Beaucoup, en fait," admit-elle. "Et je me suis rendue compte que puisque tu ne peux pas patiner dans la vraie vie, au moins tu peux le faire ici," taquina-t-elle en faisant un geste vers la boule à neige.

Anna feignit d'être blessée. "Bien, j'allais dire à quel point réfléchit c'était, mais maintenant ... " elle sourit. "Oh, mais de qui je me moque ?" Elle s'avança vers la boule à neige, la prenant gentiment des mains de sa sœur, et la porta au niveau de ses yeux, hypnotisée par la scène.

"Elle peut fondre si tu l'observes aussi intensément, Anna," plaisanta la reine. La rousse tendit rapidement ses bras pour éloigner la boule à neige le plus loin possible de son visage, lançant un regard inquiet à sa sœur. "Je _plaisante_ ," rassura la blonde. "Elle restera gelée aussi longtemps que tu le voudras."

"Donc... pour toujours ?" questionna Anna sérieusement. L'expression taquine sur le visage de la reine s'évanouit, et elle traversa la pièce pour prendre sa sœur dans ses bras.

"Alors oui, pour toujours." Comme d'habitude, sa peau était froide au toucher, mais d'une certaine façon, Anna trouvait que son étreinte la réchauffait plus qu'elle ne l'avait été toute la nuit.

"Je suis heureuse que tu sois venue," dit la plus grande, se reculant légèrement pour regarder sa sœur dans les yeux. Elle prit en coupe le visage d'Anna dans ses mains, et déposa un tendre baiser sur son front. "Maintenant, je te connais, et je suis quasiment certaine que tu n'as pas du tout dormi car tu essayais de réfléchir a ce qui pourrais me tourmenter, n'est-ce pas ? Et puisque techniquement c'est moi qui te garde éveillée, tu as décidé de venir partager ta situation."

Anna se souvint de la première raison pour laquelle elle venait, et se sentit embarrassée que sa sœur la démasque aussi facilement. Elle acquiesça dans un soupir.

Elsa la poussa gentiment en direction du lit. "Alors _je_ vais m'assurer que tu puisses te reposer. Au lit, Snowbug."

La rousse plaça prudemment la boule à neige sur la table de chevet, grimpa sur les draps bleus, se tourna sur le côté et soutint sa tête avec sa main, faisait face à sa sœur qui montait à son tour sur le lit.

En souriant tendrement à Anna, la blonde remonta les couvertures sur elles, et se coucha sur le dos, face au plafond.

"Bonne nuit, Anna," murmura-t-elle gentiment. Anna essaya de répondre dans un bâillement.

" 'Nuit, El...sa." la reine gloussa.

Soudain consciente du fait qu'elle n'avait pas remercié Elsa pour le cadeau, elle ouvrit la bouche pour-

"De rien, Anna," Dit Elsa. La rousse pouvait presque l'entendre sourire. Déterminée à avoir le dernier mot, elle se retourna et se pressa contre le coté de sa sœur. Elle leva le bras dans sa direction, l'enroulant autour de ses épaules, et plaça tendrement une main sur la hanche de la blonde. S'appuyant sur son coude, elle embrassa la joue de la reine. "Merci," dit-elle.

Redescendant sa tête dans la petite place ou le cou d'Elsa rencontrait son épaule, elle dissimula un sourire en sentait la reine se raidir. De sa main, elle couvrit le cœur de sa sœur, et put presque le sentir battre hors de sa poitrine. Satisfaite d'avoir la victoire à leur petit jeu, elle sombra.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce début de traduction est satisfaisant. Et merci pour ces quelques lectures et reviews.**

 **Pour ce qui est de la suite, je vais être assez occupée prochainement, et je ne pourrais pas publier d'ici deux à quatre semaines. il va falloir prendre son mal en patience ;)**


	4. Icy Force Both Foul And Fair

**Note de l'auteur : le wincest est plus important dans ce chapitre**

* * *

 **4\. Icy force both foul and fair / Force glaciale, à la fois ignoble et juste**

Elsa était assise seule a la table du salon, très tôt, le matin suivant. Elle fixait le feu crépitant à côté. Elle avait laissé Anna dormir dans la chambre, sachant que la jeune fille avait l'habitude de se lever tard, et se rendit compte qu'elle pouvait encore être endormie quand la blonde reviendrait dans la chambre.

En tant que reine, malheureusement, Elsa n'avait pas ce luxe. Elle était levée avec le soleil, se préparant mentalement à recevoir les dignitaires des Iles du Sud. Elle entendit des pas lourds approcher, et détourna le regard du feu pour faire face à leur possesseur. Un homme rondelet avec une perpétuelle face rosée s'inclina très bas quand elle remarqua sa présence.

"Ma reine, ils sont arrivés" proclama-t-il.

"Merci, Kai," répondit la blonde. "Voulez-vous les amener au bureau ? Je vais les recevoir ici. Dites à Gerda d'apporter du thé. J'imagine qu'ils ne sont pas habitués au froid que nous avons si loin au nord."

"Comme vous voudrez, ma reine," répondit-il solennellement. Se retournant pour quitter la pièce, il fut stoppé par la voix d'Elsa.

"Oh et Kai ?" Elle attendit qu'il se retourne pour lui faire face. "Anna ne doit pas être au courant de ça. Pas encore."

L'homme hocha la tête une fois, n'ayant pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit pour montrer qu'il avait compris le ton grave dans la demande de sa reine. Il se retourna à nouveau et quitta la pièce.

Elsa expira bruyamment, et se mit debout en repoussant sa chaise de la table. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux et tenta d'enterrer la culpabilité qu'elle sentait bien en place à sa décision de cacher son rendez-vous à Anna, mais c'était sans espoir. Elle savait qu'elle devrait le dire à sa sœur, mais une partie d'elle-même était convaincue qu'elle protégeait la jeune fille en la gardant en dehors de cela.

En faisait glisser sa cape royale sur le côté, elle arpenta délibérément la pièce vers la sortie, en direction du bureau.

* * *

Avec un visage sans expression, Elsa ouvrit la lourde porte. Trois hommes étaient rassemblés dans un coin, parlant à voix basses. Elle pouvait clairement voir deux d'entre eux avec des barbes noires soigneusement garnies. L'homme sur la gauche portait également une moustache impériale. La troisième personne tournait le dos à Elsa, avec une tignasse de cheveux auburn, et faisait des gestes sauvages en direction des deux autres, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux lève le regard, remarquant la reine au pas de la porte, et fit rapidement taire ses compagnons.

La blonde gardait une figure majestueuse alors qu'elle s'approchait des hommes, agitant une main en direction des chaises placées devant son bureau pour l'occasion. "Messieurs," commença-t-elle. "Pouvons-nous ?"

Les deux dignitaires déjà face à elle s'inclinèrent, alors que le troisième se retourna face à la reine et les imita. Alors qu'il se relevait, l'homme à la moustache annonça d'une voix tonitruante, "Reine Elsa ! Puis-je vous présenter-"

Mais Elsa avait arrêté d'écouter. Ses oreilles étaient en train de sonner.

Hans se tenait à moins de trois pas d'elle.

Son cœur commença à accélérer et elle sentit son estomac tomber.

L'homme tendit la main pour prendre l'une des siennes, et tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de ne pas lui crier de rester en arrière.

Elle restait là, figée, alors qu'il embrassait le dos de son gant, ses yeux noirs transperçant les siens.

"Prince Karl, des Iles du Sud," dit-il finalement.

Karl.

Pas Hans.

Elsa relâcha le souffle qu'elle ne s'était pas rendue compte avoir retenu.

L'imposante figure en face d'elle commença à parler. "D'abord et avant tout, Reine Elsa, laissez-moi vous présenter mes excuses pour l'atroce conduite de mon plus petit frère à votre égard et celui de votre sœur-"

Elsa retira sa main de sa poignée. "Merci, prince Karl, mais ce n'est pas la peine," rétorqua-t-elle, froide, se retournant pour marcher en direction de sa chaise derrière le large bureau. "Nous avons des affaires plus importantes à discuter." Elle était entrain de cacher la soudaine vague de peur derrière un voile d'hostilité, et elle le savait.

En soupirant, elle tenta un sourire qui, dans un sens, elle espérait plus conducteur a leur imminente discussion, et fit de nouveau face aux dignitaires. "S'il vous plait, asseyez-vous," elle fit un signe de la tête vers les chaises, fixant des yeux le prince Karl alors qu''il prenait place à celle du milieu.

Assumant un air de maturité qui démentait son âge, elle se lança dans le discours qu'elle construisait de plus en plus dans son esprit depuis qu'elle était réveillée.

"Messieurs, comme vous le voyez, Arendelle a souffert d'un hiver plutôt sévère cette année." Choisissant d'ignorer le gros éclair de culpabilité qui la frappait, Elsa continua. "Par conséquent, je suis sure que je n'ai pas besoin d'expliquer le besoin immédiat d'un partenaire commercial pour le royaume, plus spécialement un qui est prêt à accepter - comment pourrais-je dire - un envoi plutôt _retardé_ de notre côté."

Le prince Karl demeurait silencieux. La blonde essaya de ne pas laisser cela l'affecter.

"Arendelle serait plus reconnaissante aux Iles du Sud si vous acceptiez l'offre suivante," elle prit une profonde inspiration. Cela allait être une vente difficile. "Permettez-nous de renoncer à une expédition cette année, et nous vous enverrons le triple des marchandises que nous vous devront à la suivante." Finit-elle, serrant la mâchoire pour l'empêcher de dire quoi que ce soit de plus, attendant anxieusement la réponse du prince.

Elle fut alors surprise quand le prince répondit, "Nous acceptons votre proposition, Reine d'Arendelle."

Elsa cligna des yeux.

"Cela semble être la ligne de conduite la plus respectable, considérant ce qui est arrivé entre vous et mon frère," continua-t-il.

Surprise de si peu d'effort pour l'échange, la blonde n'était pas certaine de savoir quoi dire ensuite.

"Avez-vous d'autres requêtes pour les Iles du Sud ? " finit le prince, avec un sourire étonnamment sincère.

La reine tenta de rendre ce sourire. "Non...non, c'était- c'était tout ce que j'espérais venant de votre royaume."

"Excellent !" le prince sauta de sa chaise. "Alors que diriez-vous de célébrer ce partenariat avec un repas ensemble ? Par exemple diner ce soir ? J'ai entendu des choses extraordinaires à propos de la cuisine d'Arendelle !"

Elsa sentit qu'elle pouvait se relaxer pour la première fois ce matin. Sa ressemblance avec son frère était frappante, mais Karl et Hans avaient des qualités bien opposées. Elle était presque impatiente de les inviter dans la grande salle à manger du château. Et connaissant la nature ouverte de sa sœur, elle était sure que Anna allait être-

La blonde grimaça. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ? Anna ignorait complètement la visite du prince. Elsa avait choisi de lui cacher par peur d'effrayer sa jeune sœur à croire que Hans pouvait revenir à Arendelle. Reconnaissant qu'elle puisse limiter les dégâts entre maintenant et plus tard dans la soirée, elle consentit rapidement à la requête du prince et s'excusa pour aller trouver sa sœur.

* * *

Trouver Anna n'était pas difficile. Elle était retournée dans sa chambre pour retrouver son lit vidé, mais Elsa n'était pas si surprise. Depuis la fin de l'hiver, la rousse n'était presque plus jamais à l'intérieur -sauf pour dormir et manger- choisissant soit de passer ses journées dans les montagnes avec Kristoff, Sven et Olaf, soit dans les jardins autour du château.

Aujourd'hui elle était assise en tailleur près d'un petit étang dans l'un des jardins les plus isolés, entourée d'une palette de canetons, elle en berçait un sur sa poitrine. Le soleil filtrait à travers les feuilles de l'orme sous lequel elle était assise, rendant la scène comme dans un rêve. La blonde n'avait pas annoncé sa présence, et avait préféré regarder sa sœur pendant un moment.

La rousse roucoulait doucement au caneton qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, et le cœur d'Elsa fondit. Anna était tellement... la blonde ne put trouver les bons mots pour la décrire. Sa sœur avait un cœur tellement grand. Elle paraissait naïve, mais simplement par le simple fait qu'elle choisissait de voir le meilleur en chacun.

Et elle était belle. _Dieu_ , qu'elle était belle. Elsa sentit sa poitrine se serrer et ses joues chauffer a la pensée inattendue qui se profilait à l'avant de son esprit. Elle pouvait voir pourquoi Kristoff était tombé amoureux d'elle. Malheureusement pour le pauvre homme bienveillant, Anna lui avait catégoriquement indiqué que bien qu'elle lui était très reconnaissante envers son altruisme dans leurs efforts pour faire cesser l'éternel hiver que la blonde avait créé, après ce qui s'était passé avec Hans, elle pas prête à être avec lui de la manière à laquelle il aspirait.

Kristoff lui-même avait révélé la plupart de tout ça à Elsa quand elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il n'avait pas confessé ses sentiments à sa sœur. Non surpris, mais quand même un peu embarrassé par cette évidence, le livreur de glaçons lui avait révélé les raisons pour lesquelles Anna avait choisi de ne pas poursuivre cette romance, puis avait ajouté quelque chose qui avait interloqué la reine.

"Elle t'aime _toi_ , Elsa. Plus qu'elle ne pourra jamais m'aimer."

Elsa savait que Kristoff, bien sûr, voulait dire que la rousse l'aimait comme une sœur, mais elle avait été incapable de calmer complètement la rageuse rafale d'émotions que ces simples mots avaient remué dans son cœur. Elle aimait aussi Anna comme une sœur. Mais aimer la rousse aussi profondément qu'elle le faisait... elle était presque apeurée de comprendre pleinement ce que -

"Elsa ?" le train de ses pensées fut interrompu par leur objet lui-même, la douce voix sucrée d'Anna portée légèrement par la brise. La blonde ne put empêcher un tendre sourire de sillonner son visage. Approchant doucement de sa sœur, et pour ne pas effrayer les canetons, elle s'arrêta quelques pas à l'écart.

La rousse retira avec douceur une main de sous le caneton qu'elle tenait, et tapota le sol près d'elle. "Viens t'asseoir, Elsa. Ils ne mordent pas," elle retourna son attention sur les canetons, "n'est-ce pas, petits gars ? Vous voulez juste des caresses, hein ? "

Elsa fondit encore une fois.

"Comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous de ce matin ?" Demanda la jeune fille, alors que la reine se baissait gracieusement sur l'herbe.

Surprise, elle répliqua, "Tu _savais_ à propos de ça ?" Anna rigola.

"Bien sûr, idiote ! Pourquoi tu serais-tu levée si tôt sinon ?" dit la rousse, sèchement.

La blonde se châtia elle-même pour avoir jamais pensé que sa petite sœur n'était pas assez observatrice.

"Donc ?" Demanda Anna avec espoir, "Comment c'était ?"

Elsa redressa le dos. "En fait, c'est ce pourquoi je suis venue te trouver. J'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose. "

La rousse fronça les sourcils au ton sérieux avec lequel sa sœur avait parlé. Penchant la tête légèrement, elle implora silencieusement sa sœur de continuer.

"J'ai rencontré quelques dignitaires ce matin... l'un d'entre eux était un Prince... des Iles du Sud," les yeux d'Anna s'assombrirent. Elsa devina qu'elle maîtrisait à peine sa colère. Envers elle ou Hans, elle n'en était pas sure, mais elle continua quand même. " Je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt, mais je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes-"

"Hans t'a presque _tuée_ , Elsa," aboya sa sœur. "Il a tenté de nous prendre le royaume ! bien sûr que je me serais inquiétée !"

Le caneton qu'Anna tenait s'échappa de ses bras et s'éparpilla avec les autres au bruit soudain.

"Anna-"

"Non, ne me 'Anna' pas ! C'est ça qui te tourmentait ces derniers jours ? " Elsa ne voulut pas mentir. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle était si tendue récemment, mais les autres raisons... elle ne voulait même pas se les admettre à elle-même, encore moins à sa sœur. Donc elle acquiesça simplement, mais la rousse continua de la réprimander.

"Qu'est ce qui pourrait peut-être faire que tu veuilles avoir quelque chose à faire avec ces - ces - ordures qu'ils appellent une famille royale ? " Sa sœur tremblait maintenant.

"Anna-"

"Je ne peux pas croire que tu ne me l'as pas dit ! Je pensais que nous ne devions plus avoir de secret l'une envers l'autre !"

"Anna-"

" Tu étais la seule à me dire qu'on ne 'refermera plus jamais les portes' non ? Ou voulais-tu seulement parler des portes du château, et pas celles entre nous ? "

" _Anna !_ " La reine élevait rarement la voix, alors la vive exclamation du nom de sa sœur la coupa court. "Anna, _s'il te plait_ , crois-moi, je ne voulais pas ! Mais Arendelle-" elle hésita, "Arendelle a beaucoup souffert de mes mains. Nous avons à peine assez de cultures. La plupart de nos bateaux de pêche sont en réparation. Mon peuple est presque affamé et c'est moi qui ai _causé_ tout ça. Même si je n'étais pas Reine d'Arendelle, je devais faire ça pour eux."

Le feu quitta les yeux d'Anna et elle regarda tristement sa sœur.

La blonde continua. "Je ne voulais pas te le dire parce que je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes, mais encore plus que ça, je ne voulais pas t' _effrayer_. Ce que Hans t'a fait -"

" _Nous_ a fait," corrigea la rousse.

La reine secoua la tête et sa voix vacilla. " _T'a_ fait, c'est quelque chose dont j'aurais voulu être présente pour te protéger contre, au lieu de me cacher dans la Montagne du Nord. Il a pris avantage de la meilleure part de toi. La partie qui ne voit que du _bon_ en les gens." La perpétuelle culpabilité en elle éclata à nouveau, et son ton devint menaçant. "Et aussi longtemps que je vivrai, Anna, je ne laisserai _jamais_ qui que ce soit te blesser à nouveau. Je le promet."

"Elsa," la jeune fille tendit la main pour prendre celle de la blonde. Elle la pressa de manière rassurante. "Je ne te blâme pas pour ce qui s'est passé, tu le sais, hein ? "

La reine détourna le regard.

"Tu essayais de me protéger en restant à l' écart, j'ai compris ça. Donc s'il te plaît ne pense pas que c'était ta faute. Hans était le seul et unique à blâmer ici," dit la rousse sérieusement.

Elsa se mordit la joue. Cette fille a traversé un enfer gelé, se sacrifiant pour sa sœur et a failli mourir. Et la voici, convaincue que la reine n'a rien fait pour lui faire de mal. Elsa ne la méritait pas.

"Je ne te mérite pas," ses pensées glissèrent de sa bouche sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Anna cligna des yeux, puis se mit à rire. La blonde leva les yeux avec surprise. "Bien sûr que si, idiote. Tu m'as fait un bonhomme de neige bien vivant, tu te souviens ? "

Le profond ridicule de ce moment fit instantanément remonter l'humeur d'Elsa. Comment se faisait-il qu'Anna puisse la traîner hors de chaque sombre endroit où son esprit décide d'aller avec une simple phrase ? Elle se mit à rire avec sa sœur. "Bien, bien. Si tu le dis."

Se souvenant de la première raison pour laquelle elle voulait parler à Anna, elle ajouta, "Donc je devine, puisque que je suis une super sœur et tout, que je peux probablement te dire que j'ai organisé un dîner pour ce soir."

Anna couina de plaisir. "Un dîner ! Oh mon dieu, bien habillé, avec de la bonne nourriture, dîner-plus-que-juste-toi-et-moi-à-table ?" La blonde acquiesça, et fut presque jetée à terre par la rousse grimpant à ses pieds. "Oh ! Il faut que j'aille choisir ce que je vais mettre ! Je peux remonter mes cheveux comme ça ?" Elle bricola une tresse. "Et quelle couleur la robe ? Je pense à la verte, puisque c'est le printemps. Peut-être un ruban rose. Que vas-tu porter, Elsa ?"

Mais la blonde ne répondit pas, ou n'entendit même pas la rousse. Au lieu de ça, elle s'assit simplement avec un sourire étourdit sur le visage, pour une fois dans sa vie elle était complètement inconsciente de ce qui se passait autour, sa sœur était son seul centre d'attention.


	5. Can't Hold It Back Anymore

**Note de l'auteur : Encore du wincest dans ce chapitre.**

* * *

 **5\. Can't hold it back anymore / Je ne mentirai plus jamais**

Le bruit des pas résonnait contre la pierre dans le grand hall d'entrée du château, suivant Elsa du bas des escaliers à la salle à manger. Après avoir été chassée du jardin par sa petite sœur, elle avait été forcée de s'asseoir sagement dans sa chambre alors qu'Anna essayait robe après robe dans sa salle de bain, les examinant toutes avec le même regard critique qu'un joaillier cataloguant des diamants. Finalement, la jeune fille retint celle qui paraissait être la robe 'parfaite' pour la reine pour son dîner avec le prince Karl et ses compagnons le soir même, ordonnant presque à sa grande sœur de la porter. Sortant énergiquement de la pièce avec toute la subtilité d'un ouragan - et quittant la chambre d'Elsa dans un état équivalent - elle se retira dans sa chambre pour se choisir elle-même une robe.

Pour apaiser la rousse - et certainement parce que elle avait un peu peur de la scène que celle-ci pouvait faire si elle se montrait au dîner avec la 'mauvaise' robe - Elsa s'était mise sur son trente et un, remarquant que ça rappelait un peu son costume de glace qu'elle avait brièvement porté durant son voyage au sommet de la Montagne du Nord. Ne scintillant pas grâce à des flocons, mais a des cristaux, la robe était indubitablement l'une des plus magnifiques choses présentes dans la salle de bain, et probablement un peu trop élégante pour un dîner privé avec des invités. Néanmoins, Elsa était sure que ça allait correspondre avec l'allure de sa sœur, parce qu'elle avait certainement mis autant d'efforts dans le choix de ses propres vêtements que dans ceux de la reine.

Les portes de la salle à manger étaient déjà ouvertes, et Elsa fit courir ses yeux le long de la table alors qu'elle passait par la voûte d'entrée, repérant le prince et les deux autres dignitaires assis à l'une des extrémités. Ils se levèrent alors qu'elle entrait, ne se rasseyant qu'une fois qu'elle se soit gracieusement assise sur sa propre chaise.

Elle s'adressa à ses invités. "Prince Karl. Messieurs. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait trop attendre." La question était plus une formalité qu'autre chose. Elle remarqua qu'on avait déjà servi le vin aux hommes, et un plateau déjà à moitié vide de pain et de fromage gisait à côté d'eux. Il était évident qu'ils avaient eu assez de quoi s'occuper en attendant son arrivée.

"Absolument pas, Reine Elsa," répondit le prince avec, il en était convaincu, un sourire élégant. La blonde ne lui accorda même pas un coup d'œil. "La princesse Anna va-t-elle se joindre à nous ce soir ? "

Un léger sourire honora les traits de la reine quand elle repensa à l'excitation que sa sœur avait eue plus tôt. "Elle va se joindre à nous. J'imagine d'ailleurs qu'elle est entrain de descendre."

"Splendide ! " répondit le prince. "Je suis très impatient de la rencontrer. J'ai entendu beaucoup de choses de-" il s'arrêta avant de proférer le nom de son frère, mais Elsa lui avait déjà jeté un regard noir. Il se racla la gorge nerveusement. "*Ahem*. Pardonnez-moi, Reine Elsa, je ne voulais pas dire du mal-"

La blonde se força à se relaxer et repoussa les préoccupations du prince d'un signe de la main. "Ça va. Contentons-nous d'apprécier ce dîner en tant qu'amis." Le prince acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Le silence qui s'ensuivit aurait pu être épais si le claquement d'une paire de chaussures ne l'avait pas rempli. Elsa regarda en direction de la porte, anticipant l'entrée de sa sœur.

Elle n'était pas préparée à ce qu'elle vit.

La blonde eut le souffle coupé. Son cœur bondit dans sa gorge et une soudaine sensation dans son estomac lui donna l'impression de tomber.

Si elle avait pensé qu'Anna était de toute beauté dans le jardin cet après-midi, maintenant elle était...

L'esprit d'Elsa se vida.

Elle était vaguement consciente des trois hommes debout à la table, le prince traversant la pièce pour baiser la main de la rousse en guise d'introduction.

"Princesse Anna, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Permettez-moi de me présenter. Je suis le prince Karl, des Iles du Sud." Anna fit une minuscule révérence en guise de réponse. Le manque de babillement exubérant qui s'écoulait habituellement de sa sœur quand elle rencontrait de nouvelles personnes, était la seule indication qu'Anna avait eu la même réaction qu'Elsa face au prince - les similarités physiques entre Hans et son frère étaient trop frappantes pour être ignorées.

Mais sa sœur cachait assez ses préoccupations. Suivant le prince, elle s'assit en face de la blonde et sourit timidement. Alors que le prince agita une main en direction d'un servant pour un verre de vin pour les deux femmes, Anna se pencha en avant au-dessus de la table.

"Tu es fort belle," murmura-t-elle. Elle baissa les yeux vers la robe d'Elsa pour les remonter vers son visage.

La blonde n'avait pas décroché ses yeux de sa sœur depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce. Elle était sure de la regarder comme une imbécile à ce moment-là, mais son cerveau était incapable de se remettre en route, et de répondre quelque chose d'intelligent.

Voyant que la reine ne répondait pas, le sourire d'Anna vacilla et elle se rassit, paraissant perplexe. Ce qui ramena finalement Elsa à une semi-conscience.

"Tu- Je- " en bégayant, elle essaya de sortir des mots. "Wow," souffla-t-elle, s'installant finalement sur l'unique sentiment qu'elle put définir et qui, en même temps, précisa ses pensées.

Cela fit son effet. Anna pouffa de rire, ses joues devenant roses. "Merci," répondit-elle.

Un verre de vin passa entre elles, cassant leur regard. Un second le suivit peu après. Avec un ton légèrement surestimé, le prince leva son verre pour porter un toast. "Au nouveau partenariat entre Arendelle et les Iles du Sud ! Santé !"

Elsa leva rapidement son verre en direction du prince, également avec les autres dignitaires alors qu'Anna copiait son mouvement, faisait tinter son propre verre avec celui du Prince Karl. Avec un sourire satisfait, le prince baissa son verre, les autres l'imitèrent.

* * *

"Oups !" couina Anna, alors qu'elle trébuchait sur une nouvelle pierre dans le sol du hall d'entrée, entraînant presque sa sœur avec elle. Le dîner avait été étonnement joyeux. Le Prince Karl était indubitablement un homme charismatique, avec un talent fantastique pour raconter des histoires intéressantes. Évitant soigneusement d'y intégrer le nom de son plus jeune frère, il amusa son audience avec des fables de son enfance dans les Iles du Sud. Il suscita beaucoup de rires, spécialement de la part de la jeune princesse, qui avait consommé plus de vin en une nuit que pendant toute sa vie.

Malheureusement, Elsa était maintenant la seule à en faire les frais. Le prince et ses compagnons s'étaient retirés dans la chambre des invités peu avant, et elle dut ramener Anna à sa chambre. Pas qu'elle voulait qu'ils voient sa sœur aussi ... éméchée, mais il semblait que sans la présence de distingués invités, la rouquine se laissait complètement aller.

"Le vin était trrrrrrrrrrrès bon, Els," dit-elle d'une voix pâteuse, se pressant contre les côtes de la blonde alors qu'elle la portait à moitié pour monter les escaliers. "Comment que tu disais que ça s'appelait, d'ja ? Montepoopanano?"

Elsa laissa échapper un rire silencieux. "Montepulciano, Anna." la jeune fille inclina la tête en direction de sa sœur, la fixant d'un regard flou.

"C'que j'ai dit," insista-t-elle, trébuchant à moitié sur les marches. Elsa roula simplement des yeux, amusée.

Heureusement, les deux jeunes femmes atteignirent le haut sans encombre, et la reine pouvait presque voir la porte de la chambre de sa sœur dans le coin du couloir. Elle fit un pas en avant, et sentit un tiraillement au bras que sa sœur agrippait.

"On va là d'dans, Els," dit-elle, poussant la blonde en direction de la porte en haut des marches. "J'veux savoir c'quoi d'dans."

La reine soupira. "C'est la bibliothèque, Anna. Je sais que c'est trop silencieux pour toi, et requiert plus de patience que ce que tu as l'habitude de montrer, mais il est certain que tu y es déjà allée une ou deux fois."

La rouquine fit face à sa sœur, une petite moue sur son visage qu'Elsa espérait ne pas trouver trop adorable.

Mais ce fut le cas.

Alors elle laissa tomber. "Bien, allons explorer la bibliothèque."

Anna frappa dans ses mains, un air de joie pure éclairait ses traits. "T'es la meilleure, Els !" Elle se retourna et se précipita devant elle, courant presque dans la porte. En l'ouvrant seulement légèrement, elle se faufila dans l'ouverture et se précipita dans un coin sombre entre les étagères.

La blonde appela sa sœur. "Attends, Anna ! Tu pourrais te faire mal ! On ne voit rien ici !" Elle reçut un ricanement en tant que réponse.

"Tu as qu'à me chercher !" déclara la jeune fille. Elsa se pinça l'arête du nez. Elle avait elle-même consommé du vin, mais juste assez pour la rendre somnolente, pas hyperactive comme ce qui est apparemment arrivé à sa sœur. Ouvrant un peu plus la porte, elle espérait que la lumière du couloir éclairerait assez la bibliothèque pour qu'elle puisse retrouver sa sœur et - si besoin - la ramener à sa chambre pour qu'elles puissent enfin aller dormir.

Elle vit un éclair de cheveux roux, marchant à grands pas dans cette direction, elle entendit Anna couiner d'un air espiègle. Elle devait l'admettre, la nature fougueuse de sa sœur était plutôt contagieuse, et elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un grognement joueur, "je vais t'attraper, petite snowbug ! Rawr !"

Un gloussement parvint d'une étagère vers l'arrière de la bibliothèque. Elsa s'y faufila aussi silencieusement qu'elle le put, préférant maintenant d'avantage jouer à cet impromptu jeu du chat et de la souris que d'aller se coucher. Elle se mit furtivement à couvert au bout d'une rangée, jetant un coup d'œil autour de l'étagère, certaine que la rouquine serait là.

A sa surprise, Anna était introuvable. Perplexe, la blonde commença à glisser vers la rangée suivante, pour sentir quelque chose de chaud rencontrer son dos et maintenir ses bras contre ses flancs.

"Je t'ai eue ! " La rouquine l'avait trouvée la première. Mais Elsa n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Elle pivota des bras de sa sœur, grimaçant méchamment alors qu'Anna perdait sa proie. Rapide comme l'éclair, la blonde plaça habilement sa main sur le flanc de sa sœur et commença à la chatouiller. La réponse fut instantanée.

"Non, non !" la jeune fille couina encore une fois. "El-Elsa ! S'il te plait ! Stop ! Je me rends ! Tu as gagné !" Elle se tortillait pour essayer d'échapper à l'emprise de la blonde.

Soudain elle bascula vers l'avant, perdant son auparavant tenace équilibre. Elle entra en collision avec sa sœur, et elles s'écrasèrent au sol, atterrissant maladroitement dans un enchevêtrement de membres.

"OhMonDieu, Elsa ! Ça va ? " Paniqua la rouquine au-dessus de la reine, saisissant ses hanches d'inquiétude. Elsa grommela une réponse.

"Ugh, ma tête," répondit-elle. Puis elle rit. "J'ai de la chance d'avoir le crane solide, hein ? " Anna commença à rire, rassurée que sa sœur soit en assez bon état pour faire de l'humour. Elle se baissa pour planter un baiser sur le front de la blonde.

"Là, ça va mieux ? " demanda-t-elle. Elsa souleva un sourcil et regarda la rouquine.

"Presque" taquina-t-elle.

A sa surprise, Anna lui fit un autre baiser, cette fois sur le nez. Alors qu'elle se relevait, Elsa remarqua que la jeune fille rougissait. Elle bougea légèrement, et la blonde inspira fortement à la sensation.

Le poids d'Anna sur elle était chaud et pas le moins du monde inconfortable. La blonde se releva pour remettre en place une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière son oreille. Faisant gentiment glisser le bout de ses doigts sur sa peau douce, elle plaça une main sur la nuque d'Anna, jouant avec les petites boucles qu'elle trouva ici.

La respiration de la rouquine s'accéléra, des traces du vin qu'elle avait consommé plus tôt dansaient sur les joues d'Elsa.

Anna bougea à nouveau, gémissant discrètement.

Cela causa la perte d'Elsa.

Elle tira la tête de sa sœur vers le bas et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lança un bras autour de sa taille, elle tenta de la rapprocher toujours plus, dans le besoin de sentir la rouquine contre elle. Les ongles d'Anna creusaient dans ses hanches alors qu'elle embrassait la blonde avec une passion effrénée, laissait échapper de minuscules bruits qui faisaient rouler ses yeux dans leur orbite.

Arrachant sa bouche de celle de la rouquine, elle dirigea ses lèvres vers son cou et mordilla sou pouls. Une main remonta du côté d'Elsa vers sa poitrine, le bout des doigts courant habilement là où la peau rencontrait le tissu. Un grognement grave retentit dans la gorge de la blonde à cette sensation, jetant presque Anna sur le côté pour qu'elle puisse rouler sur elle. La jeune fille laissa échapper un glapissement aigu, mais Elsa l'ignora et continua son assaut sur son cou, laissant ses mains courir le long des flancs de la fille sous elle, voulant trouver chaque recoin de peau exposée. N'importe où. Partout.

Anna haletait, son pouls courait sous la langue d'Elsa, ses mains s'agrippaient à ses omoplates et ses ongles creusaient des sillons dans sa peau.

La blonde commença à voyager plus loin, mordant soudainement la jonction entre son cou et son épaule. La rouquine cria, dans un mélange de douleur et de plaisir. Elle se cabra et ses hanches rencontrèrent celles de la reine.

Elsa s'évanouit presque à la décharge d'électricité qui la percuta a ce contact. Elle poussa un gémissement long et bruyant, des morceaux de glace explosaient dans son esprit.

En fait non.

Elle voyait des morceaux de glace exploser avec ses vrais yeux.

Anna les avait vus aussi.

Elles firent toutes deux une pause dans leur activité, sondant la glace qui fondait lentement sur le sol.

"Qu'est-ce que... " Commença Anna, à court de souffle "...c'était ?"

La blonde continuait de regarder la flaque sur le sol, sidérée. D'une façon ou d'une autre elle avait inconsciemment créé cette manifestation physique à partir des sensations qu'elle a ressenties en embrassant sa so-

Oh mon dieu, elle était en train d'embrasser Anna.

Comment diable cela était-ce arrivé ?

Elle se dégagea de sur la rouquine, essayant d'éviter son regard perplexe " Je- Ce- ... Merde ! "

Elsa ne jurait que rarement, mais le mot tomba de ses lèvres involontairement. Se détournant, elle courut en dehors de la pièce, laissant Anna dans le noir pour essayer de donner un sens à ce qui venait juste de se passer.


	6. You Don't Have To Be Afraid

**6\. You don't have to be afraid /** **Tu n'as pas à avoir peur.**

Le roulement du tonnerre résonnait sur les montagnes entourant le fjord, le son se noyait presque dans la cacophonie de la grêle claquant sur chaque surface disponible. Le royaume d'Arendelle était dépourvu de presque tout mouvement, la plupart de ses habitants optant pour rester à l'intérieur plutôt que de risquer la colère des balles de glace tombant actuellement du ciel. Dans le grand château les vitres étaient violemment secouées avec la force du vent battant, le tintement des grêlons servant d'avertissement à qui se tiendrait trop près des vitres.

Anna gisait à la tête en bas sur son canapé favori dans la salle des tableaux, les jambes appuyées contre le dossier et sa tête se balançant sur les coussins. Regardant les portraits autour de la pièce, elle souffla.

"Elle est juste trop frustrante, Jeanne ! Elle m'évite délibérément et pour quelle raison ? Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas apprécié ... " elle s'arrêta, commençant à rougir. "Je veux dire- je sais que les gens peuvent penser que ce n'est pas ... _bien_ , mais…" elle ferma les yeux, "je l' _aime_. Elle me fait me sentir comme si je comptais à ses yeux... aux yeux de son royaume. Comment ce genre d'amour peut-il être _autrement_ que bien ? "

Elle ouvrit ses yeux à nouveau, cherchant dans les coups de pinceau une réponse sur le visage de Jeanne. Mais la seule qu'elle obtint du portrait fut le silence.

"Ugh, tu ne m'aides pas, Jeanne, " grommela-t-elle. "J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse vraiment me donner des conseils." En plissant le nez, elle se demanda s'il y avait quelqu'un en qui elle pouvait faire assez confiance, qui pouvait réellement comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait pour sa sœur, sans la condamner à brûler sur un bûcher comme sa chère, et muette, Jeanne. Une sorte ... d'expert en amour qui avait vu assez de choses sortant de l'ordinaire-

Un expert en amour ! Bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ?

Elle se retourna dans le bon sens et sauta du canapé, pour retomber lourdement dessus. "Woo... Trop vite..." elle ferma un œil, essayant de rétablir sa vision. Puis se leva une seconde fois - plus doucement que la première - et sortit de la salle des portraits pour partir en direction du plus grand expert en amour qu'elle connaissait.

"Tu ferais mieux d'avoir de bons conseils à me donner, Kristoff !"

* * *

Elsa était assise derrière son bureau, essayant de paraître attentive à l'homme aux cheveux auburn en face d'elle. Il avait demandé un rendez-vous avec elle plus tôt dans l'après-midi, et ayant un besoin désespéré de distraction, elle avait accepté avant même qu'il ait commencé à lui expliquer le but de ce rendez-vous.

Maintenant, regrettant cette hâtive décision, elle se forçait à écouter les mots se déversant de sa bouche.

"..Donc sur leur chemin actuel, et si le navire part aujourd'hui, nous pourrions être capables d'intercepter la flotte a environ soixante-cinq degrés nord. Après ça, c'est juste une question de changement de route pour un ou deux d'entre eux pour naviguer vers votre royaume. Bien sûr, j'ai les navires commissionnés par les meilleurs charpentiers de Nyholm, donc la vitesse avec laquelle ils peuvent naviguer..." Elsa cessa encore une fois d'écouter. Tous les hommes étaient pareils, conclut-elle, pensant à Kristoff et son traîneau. Ils étaient _totalement_ obsédés par les objets inanimés.

Au moins elle avait le bon sens d'être obsédée par quelque chose de vivant et de respirant, comme sa sœur.

L'estomac de la blonde sauta. Elle avait évité sa sœur toute la journée, se cachant dans son bureau en prétendant avoir des affaires importantes à régler. En se souvenant de la promesse qu'elle s'était faite de ne pas sous-estimer les qualités d'observation de la rouquine, elle était convaincue qu'Anna savait exactement ce que la reine faisait. Un petit pincement de culpabilité la frappa pour avoir encore une fois repoussé la jeune fille. Mais elle essaya de l'étouffer en se disant que sa petite sœur était bien trop ivre pour pleinement comprendre les conséquences de leurs actes la nuit passée. Qu'elle avait simplement répondu aux actions de sa grande sœur, pour ne pas blesser la blonde dans ses sentiments. Mais en l'évitant, Elsa leur donnait simplement plus de temps pour assumer ce qui était visiblement une erreur de jugement de sa part.

Mais, bon dieu, la façon dont la rouquine avait répondu à son baiser, si avidement. Comme si elle essayait d'éprouver des _années_ de contact manqué en une seule nuit. Cela rendait Elsa malade, rien que d'y _penser_ à-

"Reine Elsa ?"

 _Merde._

Elle avait complètement manqué les dernières... peu importe combien de minutes de son monologue à propos de ses stupides bateaux. Il la regardait avec un sourire plein d'espoir.

La blonde essaya de penser à une réponse qui ne démasquerait pas son inattention. "Je vois. Bien, cela semble certainement ... " elle chercha un adjectif qui n'engageait à rien, "... prometteur."

Le prince parut satisfait de sa réponse et se leva de sa chaise. "Merveilleux. Une fois cette fichue tempête de grêle terminée, je préparerais les bateaux et enverrais mes hommes pour intercepter les flottes. Dans deux ou trois jours, votre peuple aura tellement de nourriture qu'ils ne sauront quoi en faire !" Il rit à sa propre blague en sortant de la pièce.

Elsa regarda à travers l'une des fenêtres près du bureau. En dépit de complètement perdre contrôle de ses sentiments pour sa sœur - et en conséquence, du temps sur Arendelle - au moins, elle essayait comme elle pouvait de diriger son royaume correctement.

* * *

La reine avait finalement régné sur ses émotions, laissant le ciel au-dessus d'Arendelle un peu nuageux, mais sans grêlons. Anna se demandait si sa sœur allait vraiment mieux, ou si elle avait juste réussi à enterrer ses sentiments pour le moment. La jeune fille était assise à côté de Kristoff dans son traîneau. Olaf était à sa gauche, en rebondissant dessus comme à son habitude. Il était incapable de rester assis pendant plus de trois secondes.

"Ooooh, et _ça_ c'est quel genre de fleurs, princesse Anna ? " il agita la branche qui lui servait de bras en direction d'une masse violette. La rouquine sourit à son exubérance innocente. Ils n'étaient assis dans le traîneau que depuis dix minutes, et depuis ce temps, le bonhomme de neige avait réussi de pointer pas moins de trente-deux espèces de fleurs.

"Ce sont des _Blåveis, encore_ , Olaf," répondit-elle.

"Blorwice," tenta-il en vain de répéter. Anna pouffa. Le bonhomme de neige continua à répéter le nom, mettant l'accent a diffèrent endroits. "Blor- _wice_. _Blor_ -wice. Blorris."

"Il a bon caractère," dit la voix de Kristoff à sa droite. Anna se tourna vers lui.

"Il est spécial-" commença la rouquine. L'homme l'interrompit avec un grognement. Elle lui donna une petite claque joueuse sur le bras en guise de réponse. "Pas comme _ça_ , abruti. Je voulais dire qu'il est plus qu'un simple bonhomme de neige. Elsa... elle l'a créé, juste pour moi, donc être avec lui me rend heureuse."

Le livreur de glaçon lui adressa un sourire sincère. "J'ai saisi," il se pencha plus proche d'Anna et lui dit dans un chuchotement conspirateur, '"ne lui dis pas, mais je suis heureux qu'il soit encore là." Il lui fit un clin d'œil et se redressa, se concentrant sur la route sur laquelle Sven les menait. Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux deux.

Anna pouvait voir la Montagne du Nord commencer à apparaître sur la crête devant eux. Alors que le renne les emmenait plus haut, elle se voyait offrir une vue sur les aiguilles pointues et glacées qui surmontaient le palais de sa sœur - un palais qu'elle avait temporairement appelé maison.

Sa structure était une telle énigme pour elle. Il semblait en situation précaire sur le flanc de la montagne, mais d'une certaine façon, il inspirait plus de respect que la montagne elle-même. Il y avait des arêtes vives et des angles, et la rouquine se demanda comment quelqu'un aussi doux et _gentil_ que sa sœur avait pu créer quelque chose de si imposant.

Elle sentit l'émotion monter en elle, et avant qu'elle ne puisse la stopper, elle se libéra avec une surprenante, et franche confession.

"Elsa m'a embrassée la nuit dernière, Kristoff. Comme, embrasser, _embrasser_. Beaucoup. Et elle était au-dessus de moi. Et j'ai aimé ça. Encore plus que beaucoup." Elle dévisagea le coté de son visage, redoutant d'en avoir un peu trop dit pour qu'il n'encaisse tout.

À son honneur, l'homme ne paniqua pas, ni ne la poussa de son train eau. En fait, la seule indication prouvant qu'il avait entendu était l'élargissement ses yeux et ses mains se resserrant autour des reines de Sven.

Après quelques secondes, il toussa et commença à parler. "Uh, wow. Okay. C'est- bien, c'est _intéressant_."

La rouquine fut incapable de s'arrêter et prit la réponse relativement calme de Kristoff comme une invitation à déverser tout le reste. "Je l'ai embrassée en retour, et je crois que j'ai pu avoir laissé quelques griffures sur elle, mais je dirais que ce n'est que justice puisque elle m'avait mordue. Et ensuite elle a fait des feux d'artifices de glace, que je pense être une bonne chose parce que ça voulait dire qu'elle appréciait _vraiment._ Mais au lieu de ça, elle a juste tout arrêté et s'est enfuie, et je ne l'ai pas revue de toute la journée. Et je me retrouve à demander conseil à une _peinture_ jusqu'à ce que je réalise que je pourrais te demander à _toi_ parce que vraiment, qui s'y connait mieux en amour qu'un homme élevé par des _experts en amour_ , hein ? " Elle termina son monologue, à bout de souffle et rougissant.

Elle était sure que l'homme se serait évanouit si il n'avait pas été déjà assis. Il était encore en train de regarder droit devant lui, et ne paraissait pas respirer.

Même Olaf était silencieux, ayant perdu tout intérêt dans le repérage des fleurs. Regardant Anna pensivement, il demanda. "Est-ce que le véritable amour pousse tout le monde à faire ça ?"

La rouquine le regarda, confuse. "Faire quoi, Olaf ?"

"Parler aux peintures ?" répondit le bonhomme de neige.

Elle entendit un gloussement derrière elle. Kristoff était finalement sortit de sa stupeur, et allait apparemment ... bien avec tout ce qu'elle venait de lui révéler. En tout cas assez bien pour trouver de l'humour dans ce que le bonhomme de neige estimait l'aspect le plus ... _insolite_ du réel amour.

"Non, Olaf," l'homme secoua la tête, un sourire sur son visage. "Seulement Anna peut être assez frappée pour parler aux peintures."

La rousse rétorqua, "Hey ! Je te ferais dire que cette peinture n'est pas juste _quelqu'un_. C'est Jeanne d'Arc ! A elle seule elle a conduit une armée entière à la victoire partout dans la patrie. Jusqu'à ce que des _barbares_ la capturent et la brûlent sur un bûcher !" Anna croisa ses bras, ajoutant hautainement, "c'était une femme incroyable, brave et intelligente qui aimait son pays-"

Le livreur de glaçons se tourna vers elle et la fixa avec un regard entendu. "Elle ressemble beaucoup à quelqu'un d'autre que nous connaissons, huh ? " Anna rougit, alors que Kristoff se retourna vers ses reines. "Comment sais-tu tout ça d'ailleurs ? Ne me dis pas que tu écoutais avec attention pendant tes leçons quand tu étais enfant, je ne te croirais pas."

La rouquine se vexa en regardant l'homme de travers. Puis baissant les yeux, elle devint soudainement timide, tripotant le bouton de son manteau. "Elsa... elle, uh, elle aime lire. Et elle me raconte des histoires des fois. Elle les raconte très bien, Kristoff. Donnait le ton et tout. Et elle connait beaucoup de langues, elle peut lire n'importe quel livre que je lui ramène des étagères de la bibliothèque."

L'homme lui jeta un coup d'œil, souriant gentiment en voyant Anna gigoter nerveusement. "Elsa est unique en son genre Anna, tout comme toi. Je pense que vous êtes parfaites l'une pour l'autre. Que ça soit en tant que sœur, ou en tant que ..." il fit une pause, se raclant la gorge, "... peu importe ce que vous choisissez de signifier l'une pour l'autre."

La rouquine leva vers Kristoff des yeux humides. "Tu le penses ? " demanda-t-elle avec une petite voix.

"Je le _sais_ " répliqua l'homme. Anna lui fit un sourire radieux et se pencha pour déposer un joyeux baiser sur sa joue.

"Hourra!" interjeta Olaf, essayant de lever ses bras autour d'eux deux pour une étreinte. "Maintenant Elsa et toi pouvez parler a des peintures ensemble !"

* * *

Anna entra en rampant dans le hall d'entrée, essayant de se glisser sournoisement vers l'escalier de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle ne tenait plus en place sur son siège quand Kristoff les avait ramenés de la montagne - le traîneau remplit de glace - impatiente de parler à sa sœur après des heures sans l'avoir vue. Elle fut frappée de constater que moins d'un an plus tôt, elle était contente de voir sa sœur solitaire une fois dans le mois, mais maintenant... maintenant Anna voulait- non, avait _besoin_ de la voir tous les jours.

En fait, elle avait été si désespérée de retrouver sa sœur, qu'elle ne s'était même pas inquiétée de frotter la neige sur ses bottes, qui lui donnait donc la mission de passer devant tous les servants sans être châtiée d'avoir traîne de la neige partout dans le hall.

Elle avait à peine monté deux marches qu'une voix aiguë la stoppa.

"Princesse Anna ! Ou diable pensez-vous aller ? " Elle grinça des dents, se retournant doucement face à Gerda, la matrone, qui avait été comme une seconde mère pour elle. Plaquant un sourire innocent sur son visage elle tenta de se sortir de cette situation.

"Gerda... bonjour ! Comment vas-tu en cette belle soirée ? Um, Je- Elsa a demandé que je- elle a besoin de me parler, tu vois. Très important, uh, des affaires de reine. Donc je dois la trouver. Maintenant, en fait. Tu sais où elle est ?" La rouquine termina sa phrase avec ce qu'elle espérait être un sourire convainquant.

Gerda se contenta de poser les mains sur ses hanches, visant Anna d'un regard sévère.

La jeune fille s'agitait, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre.

À son soulagement, le visage de Gerda s'apaisa. "Oh ma chérie, qui suis-je pour vous éloigner de votre sœur pour si peu de neige. Vous avez été séparées pendant si longtemps... Elle est dans la bibliothèque."

Anna frappa joyeusement dans ses mains, et se retourna pour monter les marches quatre à quatre, criant derrière elle. "Merci Gerda ! Désolée pour le sol ! Je nettoierai, promis !"

La vielle femme secoua la tête avec un sourire, et se dirigea vers le placard le plus proche pour y prendre un balai.

Atteignant le haut des escaliers, Anna retira ses bottes et les laissa contre la rampe. Elle ne voulait pas que sa sœur entende le bruit de ses pas sur le sol boisé de la bibliothèque, de peur qu'elle entende la jeune fille approcher et trouve une excuse de "business royal" pour s'échapper.

La rouquine entortilla ses orteils à l'intérieur de ses chaussettes dépareillées. Là où la reine était toujours soucieuse de paraître parfaitement présentable, sa petite sœur a bien d'autres choses à faire que de se soucier de _chaussettes_.

Ouvrant la porte de la bibliothèque aussi silencieusement que possible, Anna scruta la pièce à travers la petite ouverture qu'elle avait créée, sentant la chaleur de ce qui était probablement un feu s'échappant doucement dans le couloir. Se faufilant dans l'ouverture, elle referma gentiment la porte derrière elle. Puis avança à pas feutrés vers la lueur orange dans un coin de la pièce.

Sa sœur était assise sur un divan devant la cheminée, absorbée par un livre visiblement très vieux. Si vieux, en fait, que Anna aurait certainement eut peur de le toucher. Ses mains maladroites l'auraient probablement déchiré en deux avant même qu'elle ait passé le premier chapitre. Pourtant Elsa... sa sœur était douce et gracieuse et avait tenu des livres toute sa vie. Elle pouvait lire quelque chose des milliers de fois et ne jamais avoir mal au dos.

En arrivant derrière sa sœur, elle réalisa qu'Elsa était tellement concentrée sur ce qui pouvait se passer dans son livre qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée que sa sœur était même entrée dans la pièce. Encore moins qu'elle respirait le même air qu'elle. Anna sourit machiavéliquement, et se pencha rapidement pour mordiller le haut de son oreille.

La réponse d'Elsa fut immédiate.

Elle hurla, faisant tomber le livre et secouant la tête, une expression abasourdie sur son visage, tentant de trouver la source de cette surprenante interruption de sa calme lecture. Ses yeux tombèrent sur Anna, elle se leva du canapé et essaya de mettre le plus de distance possible entre elles.

"Anna. Comment- qui t'a dit que j'étais ici ?" laissai-t-elle échapper. "J'ai spécifiquement demandé aux servants de me laisser seule pour le reste de la soirée."

La rouquine parut blessée. "Je fais partie des servants maintenant, hein ?"

"Non c'est- je ne voulais pas dire- j'avais juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir. Seule," se rattrapa la reine.

"Oh," répondit la jeune fille. D'une triste voix, elle demanda "Je dois m'en aller alors ?"

Aussi chaotiques que les sentiments d'Elsa étaient en ce moment même quand il s'agissait de sa sœur, le regard de la rouquine était trop lourd à porter. "Non ... tu n'as pas à partir, tu peux rester." Respirant profondément, elle ajouta, "je _veux_ que tu restes."

Le visage de sa sœur s'illumina. Bondissant sur le divan, elle prit le livre auparavant jeté sur le sol et s'assit sur les coussins. La blonde s'assit sur le même divan, aussi loin que possible de sa sœur, laissant une large place vide entre elles.

Anna soupira en réalisant qu'elle devra faire la plus grosse partie du travail. Se glissant vers la blonde, elle leva le livre. "Elsa, je sais que tu es confuse... et probablement un peu apeurée maintenant. Je le suis aussi. Mais quelqu'un m'a donné un conseil aujourd'hui qui m'a fait réaliser quelque chose d'important." Elle posa une main sur la joue de sa sœur. "Nous sommes d'abord et avant tout une famille. Rien ne pourra changer ça. S'il te plait ne crois pas que tu as ruiné quelque chose en-" elle retint sa respiration, mais elle força les mots à sortir, "en m'embrassant."

Elsa tenta de détourner le regard. La rouquine plaça le livre sur les genoux de sa sœur et posa doucement sa main nouvellement libre sur l'autre joue de la reine, pour stopper son mouvement. "Ne t'éloigne pas de moi, d'accord ? On va juste... ignorer ce qui s'est passé... au moins pour ce soir." La plus âgée évita le regard de sa sœur. "Els, _s'il te plait_ ," supplia-t-elle. Et de la voix la plus misérable qu'Elsa ait jamais entendue, sa sœur lui dit des mots qui lui brisèrent le cœur "J'ai besoin de savoir que tu ne m'abandonneras pas à nouveau."

Le pur désespoir dans la voix d'Anna s'enroula autour d'un éclair de culpabilité à l'intérieur d'elle, créant une boule d'émotions qui la frappa dans les recoins les plus profonds de son cœur. Elle ne pouvait pas dire non à sa sœur, même si elle le voulait.

Regardant le doux visage rempli de taches de rousseur de sa sœur, elle sourit. "Tu veux que je te lise une histoire ?"

La rouquine laissa échapper un son entre le rire et le sanglot. Incapable de parler, elle fit un signe de tête.

Reprenant le livre de sur ses genoux, Elsa attira sa sœur contre son flanc. Anna pressa son visage contre le cou de sa sœur, et la blonde sentit de chaudes larmes couler sur sa peau. Sentant un puissant tiraillement dans son cœur, elle posa une main dans le dos de sa sœur, frottant doucement l'espace entre ses épaules alors qu'Anna hoquetait contre son cou. Espérant pouvoir apaiser la jeune fille avec sa voix, elle ouvrit le livre à la page qu'elle était en train de lire, et commença.

 _Et d'ailleurs le charme, la variété, la beauté de la vie tiennent précisément à des nuances..."_ *

* * *

 *** L'extrait que lit Elsa est tiré du roman russe de Léon Tolstoï, « Anna Karénine » paru en 1877 en version originale. Il est considéré comme un chef d'œuvre littéraire. L'auteur y oppose le calme bonheur d'un ménage honnête aux humiliations et aux déboires qui accompagnent la passion coupable. (Wikipédia)**


	7. Strike For Love And Strike For Fear

**S** **alut !**

 **Tout d'abord désolée du temps de publication pour ce chapitre qui fut plus long que d'habitude, c'est a ma bêta qu'il faudra s'en prendre (pas le temps, vous savez...)  
Ensuite, je remarque qu'on est déjà au tiers de celle-ci. et que je n'avance que très doucement dans l'écriture de la mienne. En gros, si je la publie, ça ne sera pas tout de suite. J'espère juste que ça vaudra le coup d'attendre.**

 **Et merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait sourire de les lire et m'encourage a continuer**

 **Voici la suite.**

* * *

 **7\. strike for love and strike for fear / une frappe pour l'amour et une frappe pour la peur / le travail chasse le chagrin.***

Les deux jours suivant la scène dans la bibliothèque furent les meilleurs qu'Elsa ait vécut de sa vie.

D'un accord commun et tacite, les deux sœurs avaient mis leurs sentiments de côté, et profitaient simplement la compagnie de l'autre pour la première fois de leur vie. Arendelle n'avait jamais connu un ciel plus bleu.

Elsa était actuellement debout sur le bord d'un petit étang dans l'un des jardins les plus cachés de la famille royale, accessible seulement par le château lui-même. Elle agitait ses mains dans des mouvements complexes créant une couche de glace très claire sur la surface. A côté d'elle, Anna était assise et enfilait une paire de patins... avec quelques difficultés, d'après les grognements qu'elle pouvait entendre.

Elle détourna ses yeux de l'étang pour jeter un regard a sa sœur, souriant a la vue de la rousse sur le dos, une jambe en l'air, tirant sur les lacets de son second patin, elle étouffa un rire.

"Tu ferais mieux de ne pas te moquer de moi, Elsa," fit remarquer la jeune fille. "On ne peut pas tous être aussi gracieux sur la glace que tu l'es."

La reine n'essaya pas de cacher un second rire. "Tu n'es même pas encore _sur_ la glace, Anna."

L'unique réponse de la rouquine à la reine fut de lui tirer la langue.

"D'ailleurs, si je dis vrai – _ce qui_ est toujours le cas - c'était ton idée," continua Elsa, se retournant vers l'étang. Et utilisant sa voix aiguë la _moins flatteuse_ , elle fit sa meilleure imitation de sa sœur. "Elsaaaa ! J'en ai marre de regarder un minuscule bonhomme patiner mieux que moi ! Apprends-moi a pat- Ah !"

Quelque chose la frappa derrière la tête. Elle se retourna d'un coup pour voir sa sœur la regarder avec une expression innocente et peu convaincante.

"Quoi ?" dit la rousse, haussant les épaules.

La reine plissa les yeux. "...Est-ce que tu viens de me jeter une boule de neige ?"

Anna ne broncha pas. "Non ?"

Elsa continua de la fixer.

"…Peut-être ?"

Elle couina alors que la blonde s'avançait vers elle d'une manière déterminée, faisant apparaitre une boule de neige particulièrement froide et mouillée. "Non attends, Els- ce n'est pas juste. Tu as des pouvoirs de glace et je n'ai pas- tu t'es moquée de moi donc maintenant on est quittes, non ? S'il te plait ne m'envoie pas ça!"

Un sourire espiègle fendit le visage de l'ainée. "Oh, je n'ai pas l'intention de te l'envoyer."

Anna la regarda prudemment. " Tu... Tu n'en as pas l'intention ?" La reine continua de s'approcher, et s'agenouilla devant sa sœur. En se penchant, elle vit les yeux de la rousse faire des allers-retours entre son visage et sa main.

Rapide comme l'éclair, Elsa fourra la boule de neige dans le col du manteau d'Anna.

"Aaaahhh !" cria la jeune fille. "C'est _froid_ !"

" _Maintenant_ nous sommes quittes," dit la blonde, avec un sourire satisfait. "Donc vas-tu mettre tes fesses sur cette glace aujourd'hui, ou pas ?"

"Oui. Mais c'est seulement parce que j'en ai _envi_ e, et _pas_ parce que j'ai peur que tu me mettes une autre boule de neige dans ma robe," rétorqua Anna, se mettant debout. En position plutôt chancelante au bord de la glace, elle hésita.

"Besoin d'un coup de main ? " demanda sa sœur.

Anna s'affaissa. "Oui," dit-elle tristement. Elsa prit les petites mains chaudes de la jeune fille dans les siennes, froides, et elle la guida gentiment sur la glace. Trébuchant comme un renne nouveau-né, la jeune fille essaya de rester debout.

Pourtant la rouquine comprit rapidement comment faire. Elle essaya timidement de patiner en lâchant une main, puis les deux. Jusqu'à patiner, de travers, mais seule.

"Hey ! Je crois que j'y arrive !" S'exclama-t-elle. Sa sœur la regardait avec des yeux pleins d'affection. Anna prit un virage chancelant, et tenta de revenir vers la blonde.

A une très grande vitesse.

Elsa écarquilla les yeux et la cadette commença à paniquer. "Uh, Elsa ? Comment je fais pour ralentir ?"

"Plie tes genoux, Anna, et tourne tes patins vers l'intérieur," lui expliqua rapidement la reine.

La rousse continua de voler vers elle avec le même élan. "Ça ne _marche_ pas ! " cria-t-elle.

Elsa se prépara pour l'impact.

"Oof !" la reine grommela. Pour quelqu'un de si petit, sa sœur avait plus de force qu'elle ne croyait. Heureusement, elle réussit à rester debout, agrippant Anna à la taille et l'attirant vers elle jusqu'à ce que la rouquine soit pressée contre son corps. Son visage était à moins de trois centimètres de celui de l'autre fille, leur nez se touchaient presque.

"Hey," dit Anna, timidement. la blonde cligna des yeux stupidement, son cerveau vidé de toute autre pensée que le fait qu'elle aimait _vraiment_ la sensation d'avoir le corps chaud de la rousse si proche du sien.

"*Ahem*" un raclement de gorge derrière elles. Les filles se séparèrent rapidement à ce son. Malheureusement pour Anna, cela la fit tomber en arrière. Elsa resta debout, aussi majestueuse que d'habitude.

Kai se tenait au bord de l'étang. "Le prince vient à l'instant de m'informer que les navires viennent d'arriver, ma reine," commença-t-il. " Il demande si vous voudriez bien superviser le déchargement."

La blonde acquiesça rapidement. "Oui, oui je vais venir. Dites-lui que je serai là bientôt. Merci Kai." L'homme s'inclina et s'éloigna de l'étang, se redirigeant vers le château.

La voix ennuyée d'Anna parvint de derrière elle. "Vas-tu m'aider à me relever ?"

* * *

Les deux navires du prince Karl _éclipsaient_ complètement le port d'Arendelle. Le Galions trois mats était amarré côte à côte au quai, le prince était debout entre eux, aboyant des ordres. Elle pouvait voir pourquoi il avait été si éloquent à propos d'eux. Ils semblaient pouvoir contenir _au moins_ un équipage de cent membres, sans mentionner les tonnes de marchandises actuellement en déchargement, avec pratiquement tout ce qu'un citadin moyen pouvait potentiellement avoir besoin. Le poisson, les fromages, et les tissus étaient les plus courant, mais aussi des objets de pays dont Elsa n'avait encore jamais entendu parler ont également fait leur apparition. Alors qu'elle regardait des caisses d'épices, de sucre, et de porcelaine être déchargées, elle écarquilla les yeux alors qu'un membre de l'équipage marchait sur le dock avec un énorme tapis persan sur l'épaule. Le prince Karl la surpris à le fixer. "Juste un petit cadeau des Iles du Sud pour Arendelle," dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

Les gens commençaient à se masser sur la place de la ville pour voir d'où venait toute cette agitation. Un murmure général parvint de la foule une fois qu'ils eurent remarqué tous les biens qu'ils avaient si désespérément attendus depuis tellement longtemps, l'hiver rigoureux était à leur portée. Elsa sentit une montée d'inquiétude à leur excitation, se demandant si son peuple était prêt à commencer une course folle vers le cargo, mais à sa surprise- et à leur honneur- la foule resta en retrait, laissant dans leurs rangs les marchands de toute la ville. Bientôt le dock devint un affairement d'activité, et - satisfaite que rien n'aille de travers - Elsa commença à chercher sa sœur.

Elle la trouva accroupie devant un groupe de jeunes enfants, une couverture nichée sous son bras - elle l'avait visiblement chapardée de l'une des énormes piles sur le dock - et tenait une poignée de chocolats, les enfants avaient des visages remplis de joie à la vue de ces friandises. Les laissant vider ses mains, la rouquine se mit debout et ébouriffa les cheveux d'un petit garçon, puis les regarda partir dans un coin de la place.

Elle continuait de regarder sa sœur alors qu'elle s'approchait d'une frêle et vieille femme qui s'appuyait lourdement sur sa canne. La femme essaya de faire une révérence, mais Anna plaça une main sur son épaule. Elle sourit en secouant la tête comme pour lui dire que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Sortant la couverture de sous son bras, elle la tendit a la femme, puis elle fut prise par surprise dans une étreinte.

La blonde se surprit à sourire tendrement à cette interaction. Ces gens adoraient sa sœur. Ils la respectaient et l'aimaient comme si elle faisait partie de leur famille. Elsa était la reine, oui, et son peuple la traitait comme telle, mais en dessous, ils savaient que la monarque possédaient de grands pouvoirs. Et ainsi, sa présence était toujours reçue avec une légère impression de peur.

Anna, d'un autre coté... bien, elle était leur princesse. Quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais rien fait de mal, elle était l'incarnation de tout ce qui était bon dans le monde.

Le visage de la reine s'assombrit. Elle était prête à risquer l'amour que son peuple avait pour la belle rousse, et pour quoi ? Quelques baisers volés ? Elle était presque dégoutée d'elle-même. Il n'y avait absolument aucun moyen pour elle de justifier le fait de ruiner le soutient qu'Anna recevait du royaume pour ses propres désires égoïstes. En outre, en dépit de la peine qu'elle ressentait dans son cœur, elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de simplement passer du temps avec sa sœur. Les sentiments qu'elle avait allaient juste devoir être enterrés, peu importe la difficulté qu'elle aurait à le faire.

* * *

La foule de gens resta jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Une impromptue célébration avait commencé sur la place au crépuscule. Un groupe hétéroclite de musiciens jouait de la musique, et le barman de la taverne locale laissait des futs de bière et de vin sur chaque surface disponible.

Elsa se retrouva elle-même à danser avec Kristoff sur un air enjoué que le groupe était en train de jouer. Malgré les paroles catégoriques dites au duc de Weselton comme quoi elle ne dansait pas, elle adorait ça. C'était seulement la menace de ses potentiels pouvoirs hasardeux reposant sous la surface de sa peau qui la gardaient de danser à son bal de couronnement. Mais une fois qu'elle vit le duc et sa manière ... _unique_ de danser, elle était presque contente d'avoir eu à décliner.

"Tu es une danseuse étonnamment bonne," remarqua Kristoff. La reine haussa un sourcil. "Uh, je veux dire, pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas capable de toucher quelqu'un jusqu'à il y a quelques semaines, tu parais avoir plein d'entrainement." il fit une pause. "Oh mon dieu, ça ne sonne pas bien," il bafouilla. Rassemblant ses pensées en prenant une profonde inspiration, il ré essaya. "Ce que je _veux dire_ c'est que, pour quelqu'un qui _craignait_ de toucher les gens par peur de les blesser, tu parais maitriser les subtilités de la valse."

"Je vais choisir de prendre ça pour un compliment, Kristoff, merci." La blonde décida de laisser filer le livreur de glaçons pour le moment. C'était un homme bien, et le plus cher ami d'Anna, en dehors de sa sœur.

De plus, il avait empêché sa sœur de se faire tuer pendant leur ascension dans la Montagne du Nord.

Il sembla avoir repéré quelque chose au-dessus de son épaule, faisant un signe de tête en direction du groupe. "On dirait qu'Anna s'est trouvé un autre prince," dit-il, une note d'amertume dans la voix. Malgré les insistances d'Anna sur le fait que le prince Karl n'était pas du tout comme son frère, Kristoff continuait de nourrir une hostilité à l'égard de chaque membre de la famille royale des Iles du Sud.

Elsa se tourna pour suivre son regard, remarquant le prince avec l'un de ses géantes pattes sur la taille de sa sœur, l'autre tenant sa minuscule main. Elle les regardait alors que sa sœur pencha sa tête en arrière pour rire de quelque chose qu'il avait chuchoté dans son oreille, et la blonde laissa involontairement échapper un faible grognement.

"Toi aussi, hein ?" demanda sèchement son partenaire de danse. "Elle dit que c'est un gars bien mais je n'ai pas confiance en cette fratrie, as far as I can throw 'em." ******

Elsa se retourna vers lui. "Tu peux lancer assez loin, d'après ce que j'ai entendu," défia-t-elle.

Kristoff gonfla la poitrine dans une fierté moqueuse. "Et c'est totalement vrai. Bon, je ne leur fais tout simplement pas confiance."

La reine ricana. "Je ne leur fais pas vraiment confiance non plus, mais des fois je suppose que tu as juste à faire un pacte avec le diable." elle lança un regard alentours a la célébration des citadins, puis ajouta, "Au moins nous avons quelque chose de bien pour eux."

Le livreur de glaçons lui sourit. "Je suis content que tu sois heureuse, Elsa," confessa-t-il. "Tu le mérites."

La reine rougit. "Pas vraiment, mais merci, Kristoff." le livreur de glace ne savait pas si elle faisant allusion au fait qu'elle n'était pas vraiment heureuse, ou celui qu'elle ne méritait pas vraiment d'être heureuse. Il pencha pour les deux.

L'homme regarda devant lui à nouveau, et soudain écarquilla les yeux. "Oh, bien ça c'est nouveau."

Encore une fois, Elsa suivit son regard, a temps pour voir le prince Karl embrasser sa sœur.

Voyant rouge, elle retira sa main de la poigne de Kristoff, faisant de grandes enjambées vers le couple. Alors qu'elle les atteignit, le prince Karl repoussa la rousse, faisant un sourire narquois a la vue du regard étêté sur le visage de la jeune fille. Il n'a eu qu'un moment pour apprécier, cependant, avant d'être poussé sur le côté par la reine.

" Je crois que je vais prendre cette danse, prince Karl," cracha la blonde, sans se soucier si le prince avait compris ou pas. Plaçant une main sur la taille d'Anna et l'autre agrippant celle de la rousse, elle commença à danser avec elle.

Anna dirigea ses yeux vers sa sœur. "Qu'est-ce que tu _fais_ ?!" siffla-t-elle.

"Je te sauve d'une _autre_ erreur stupide," rétorqua la reine. Elle sut qu'elle avait touché un nerf au moment où ses paroles sortirent, un feu apparut dans les yeux turquoise de sa sœur alors qu'elle glissait sa main hors de celle d'Elsa. Elle se retourna et s'en alla en tempêtant. La reine la suivit, furieuse.

"Anna, stop !" commanda-t-elle.

La rousse se retourna et planta un doigt accusateur dans la poitrine de sa sœur. "Non, _toi_ arrêtes !"

Elsa fut prise de court, mais tenta de ne pas le montrer. "Arrête _quoi_ ? " demanda-t-elle farouchement.

"Tu le sais ! " railla sa sœur. "Ce stupide jeu auquel tu joues avec moi !" Elle leva les mains. "Je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi ! Un jour tu m'embrasses, le lendemain tu ne m'adresses même pas un _regard_ jusqu'à ce que je jure que je ne vais pas agir en fonction de mes sentiments pour toi." Elle laissa échapper un rire moqueur. "Et _maintenant_ tu viens clamer que tu m'empêches de faire une nouvelle 'erreur', alors que c'est évident que vraiment tu es juste _jalouse_ que quelqu'un d'autre me touches alors que toi même tu _refuses_ de le faire!"

La blonde serra les poings, sentant la sensation familière de la colère glacée commencer à les couvrir. "Tu connais _à peine_ cet homme, Anna ! Comment peux-tu le laisser te toucher comme ça ?"

Elle savait que sa colère s'échappait de son contrôle, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. "As-tu aussi laissé _Hans_ faire ce qu'il voulait la première nuit ou tu l'as rencontré ?" Ricana-t-elle.

Le claquement sec de la main d'Anna sur sa joue faisait écho dans toute l'allée. La rousse était en train de trembler.

"Comment oses-tu." sa voix était étrangement stable. "Comment _oses_ -tu me parler de cette façon."

La tête d'Elsa tournoyait. Il lui semblait qu'elle était en dehors de son propre corps, regardant la scène mais étant incapable de la stopper. Toute la colère et la frustration qu'elle ressentait envers elle-même pour ne pas avoir été capable de contrôler ses sentiments pour sa sœur, la haine de soi-même pour avoir mis le royaume dans une position ou ils avaient dû accepter quelque chose de sacrement proche de la _charité_ de la part d'un homme dont le frère avait tenté de les tuer... Tout remontait à la surface, se manifestant en des mots coupant comme des rasoirs qui ne pourront plus jamais être repris.

"Je vais te parler de la _putain_ de manière que je veux ! Je suis la _Reine_ de ce royaume paumé ! " Gronda la blonde.

La rousse roula des yeux. "Et quel boulot _fantastique_ tu fais !" Répondit-elle sarcastiquement.

La conscience de la blonde pointa le bout de son nez, et quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle se cassa. _"Je fais du mieux que je peux !_ " hurla-t-elle, une main tranchant l'air.

Des tessons de glace bleus et pointus volèrent du bout de ses doigts, certains s'empalant eux-mêmes dans les barils alignés dans l'allée. L'un d'eux voltigea dangereusement proche de la tête d'Anna, éraflant sa joue et dessina un filet de sang. La jeune fille vacilla, et posa ses doigts sur sa joue. Voyant qu'ils devenaient rouges, elle regarda sa grande sœur avec incrédulité.

La colère quitta la blonde aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. La culpabilité et la peur remplacèrent le vide, s'écrasant en elle comme un raz de marée.

Et pour la seconde fois, elle s'enfuit.

* * *

 ***Pour le titre, J'ai l'habitude de traduire par l'équivalent des paroles de chansons en français. Sauf qu'il n'y avait absolument aucun rapport, alors j'ai aussi fais une traduction littérale pour rester dans le thème.**

 **** C'est une expression idiomatique, suivie d'un jeu de mot d'Elsa. Le tout est intraduisible si on veut en garder le sens. La réplique de Kristoff traduite littéralement serait: "Elle dit que c'est un mec bien, mais je n'ai pas confiance en ces frères aussi loin que je peux les jeter."**

 **Si on veut comprendre la réponse en jeux de mots d'Elsa, et à moins qu'ils aient inventé un nouveau sport olympique dont je ne suis pas au courant, cette phrase n'a aucun sens.**

 **Et si on traduit par une expression française équivalente, c'est la réponse d'Elsa qui devient incompréhensible.**

 **J'ai donc préféré laisser cette phrase telle quelle.**


	8. Let It Go

**Bonsoir, toutes mes excuses pour ces rares mises à jour. J'avoue ne pas beaucoup trouver de temps pour cette traduction. De plus, je travaille également sur deux autres projets de fanfic en ce moment. J'espère que cette publication me pardonnera.**  
 **Oui, c'est LE chapitre ! Enjoy ;)**

Note de l'auteur : Ça y est, jolis petits pervers. Le moment epic wincest est arrivé. Merci de me suivre depuis le début, j'espère que vous trouverez dans ce chapitre une récompense bien méritée.

* * *

 **8\. Let it go / Libérée, délivrée**

Anna gigota, essayant d'être plus à l'aise sur le ballot de paille qu'elle utilisait comme siège de fortune. Sentant une tige piquer sa jambe, elle soupira et laissa tomber, se disant que de toute façon le léger déconfort dans sa jambe la distrayait du trou béant dans sa poitrine.

Le style de colère unique de la reine trempait Arendelle de neige fondue. Elle pouvait l'entendre marteler l'épaisseur du toit de l'étable de Kristoff, comme si elle essayait de s'enfoncer au travers et forcer Anna à sentir le puissant pouvoir de la peur et de la colère de sa sœur.

Le livreur de glace était assis sur une enclume, la selle de Sven enroulée autour de l'une de ses cuisses alors qu'il l'huilait. Le renne lui-même grignotait paresseusement une carotte dans un coin de la grange, regardant Olaf qui scrutait un trou entre les planches usées de la porte.

"Wow, c'est vraiment humide dehors," déclara le bonhomme de neige. "La reine Elsa doit vraiment être contrariée."

La rouquine parla, la culpabilité troublant sa voix. "Elle l'est, Olaf. Elle est blessée et effrayée. Et c'est ma faute. Encore."

La colère d'Anna contre sa sœur n'a pas duré, et des que la blonde fut hors de sa vue, elle fut prise d'angoisse. La plaie ouverte sur sa joue n'était rien à côté de celle qu'Elsa avait ouverte dans son cœur. Elle fut forcée de se faire à l'idée que ses propres remarques avaient probablement été tout aussi _dures_ et déchirantes pour sa sœur. Elle s'était écroulée dans l'allée jusqu'à ce que Kristoff la trouve, la ramenant dans sa petite demeure pour la nuit. La fille n'avait répondu à aucune de ses tentatives pour savoir ce qui s'était passé, mais alors qu'il l'écoutait dormir par intermittences dans son lit alors qu'il était couché au sol, son cœur se cassa à chaque appellation du nom de la reine qui lui parvenait.

Maintenant, avec rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre la fin du bombardement d'Arendelle par les éléments, il tourmentait désespérément son cerveau pour trouver un moyen d'égayer son amie, sans engager quoi que ce soit qui lui rappellerait sa sœur.

En en ayant terminé avec la selle, il la raccrocha soigneusement sur la crémaillère, se dirigeant vers une forge construite au hasard qu'il avait créée dans le seul but de créer des fers à cheval pour Sven. Il prit le tisonnier gisant contre les pierres et caressa les braises orange jusqu'à ce qu'elles brillent. Soudain frappé d'inspiration, il se tourna vers Anna, souriant.

"Hey, Anna," la rousse s'arrêta de tripoter une tige de paille et leva les yeux vers lui. "Tu as déjà utilisé une forge ?"

La fille le regarda avec le premier sourire qu'il ait vu sur son visage de toute la journée. "Nan. Mais je ne dirais pas non pour cogner sur quelque chose maintenant."

* * *

Anna aurait pu faire un fantastique forgeron, si les fers à cheval étaient supposés être aussi plats que des planches.

La force avec laquelle elle frappait le métal chaud avec le marteau était suffisante pour impressionner Kristoff, et il avait vu la fille frapper un loup dans la tête avec un luth. La rousse se réprimandait elle-même entre les coups.

CLANG

"Je ne peux pas croire-"

CLANG

"-que j'ai été assez stupide-"

CLANG

"-pour laisser cet homme m'embrasser."

CLANG

La rouquine se tourna vers Kristoff à bout de souffle, une perle de transpiration courant sur sa tempe. "Je ne l _'apprécie_ même pas ! C'était juste - j'avais bu trop de vin et Elsa m'avait à peine laissé la toucher. Et après _des années_ à ne pas avoir pu le faire, et la nuit dans la bibliothèque... l'avoir loin de moi à nouveau..."

L'homme hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. "Je sais, Anna. Et je suis sûr que quelque part à l'intérieur d'elle, Elsa le ressent aussi. Mais ..." il fit une pause, conscient de la manière dont son amie tenait la paire de pinces chauffées à blanc dans une main, et un énorme marteau dans l'autre, "... peut-être que tu ne comprends pas contre quoi ta sœur se bat ?"

Voyant que la rousse ne se précipitait pas sur lui avec les outils, il continua. "Elle a cette énorme responsabilité pas seulement pour Arendelle, mais aussi pour toi. A la tête de votre famille, ta réputation, et la réputation du royaume, repose essentiellement sur ses épaules. Elle est déjà redoutée par pratiquement _tous_ les pays voisins... peux-tu imaginer le nombre de fourches qui pourraient être pointées dans sa direction si ils apprenaient qu'elle avait choisi sa propre _sœur_ comme amante ?"

Anna fronça les sourcils, ouvrant la bouche en défi. Il s'attendait à une tirade sur le fait qu'elle se fichait de ce que le peuple pensait, mais a sa grande surprise, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et elle céda. "Tu as raison."

L'homme cligna des yeux. "Vraiment ?" Il secoua la tête pour repousser le doute. "Je veux dire. Oui, _j'ai_ raison. Et si je connais Elsa- en fait, tu sais, je ne la connais pas, vraiment, mais je la connais assez pour voir combien elle se soucie de toi - ta sœur a besoin de toi maintenant. Elle a besoin de quelqu'un qui lui fasse savoir qu'elle fait les bons choix-"

Anna l'interrompit avec colère. "Mais ce n'est _pas_ le cas, Kristoff. Elle me repousse au lieu de m'en parler, ce qui veut dire que je n'ai absolument _pas_ mon mot à dire la dedans !" Elle fit des grands signes pour elle-même. "Ne devrais-je pas à avoir à choisir _moi-même_ si je veux risquer ma réputation ou pas ?"

"Vous devriez vous mettre d'accord _ensemble_ ," dit l'homme énergiquement. "Aucune de vous ne devrait prendre de décisions seule." Kristoff plaça gentiment ses grosses mains sur les épaules de la rousse. "Anna, autant que je veux vous voir, toi et Elsa, heureuses, aucune de vous ne va y arriver si Elsa croit qu'elle n'est pas un digne monarque. Et la seule façon que _ça_ fonctionne est que tu lui montres qu'elle l'est _déjà_ , parce que _ton_ opinion est la seule qui l'importe".

Anna se blotti dans l'étreinte de l'homme, acceptant le réconfort qu'il était heureux de lui donner. "M'amènerais-tu à elle?" étouffa-t-elle dans sa poitrine.

"Au château ? Oui, bien sûr," répondit l'homme.

Il la sentit secouer la tête contre lui. "Non, elle ne sera pas là-bas. Elle va être là où elle va toujours quand elle essaye d'exclure les gens."

Kristoff sut ce que la fille allait dire avait qu'elle ne le dise.

"M'amènerais-tu à la montagne du nord ?"

* * *

Malheureusement pour Kristoff, la requête d'Anna signifiait un départ immédiat, pas un confortable. Poussant Sven à aller plus vite à travers le grésil glacial, il se donnait presque des coups lui-même pour avoir donné le premier grand conseil de sa vie en plein milieu de cette tempête.

Le palais de glace avait paru encore plus menaçant à travers le rideau de pluie glaciale, grossissant de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que finalement, quand l'homme avait perdu presque toute sensation sur son visage et ses mains, ils arrivent au bas des marches de glace.

La rouquine embrassa sa joue - pas qu'il pouvait le sentir - avant de sauter au bas du traineau. "Merci Kristoff !" Hurla-t-elle par-dessus le rugissement du vent. "Sois prudent en redescendant !" Elle se retourna pour monter les marches. Il attendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre l'énorme porte de glace du palais avant de fouetter les reines de Sven, et ils recommencèrent la difficile chevauchée vers Arendelle. Espérant que même si les deux sœurs n'avaient pas entièrement enterré la hache, la cadette serait au moins capable de stopper ce foutu temps.

Anna se tenait dans le silence du hall d'entrée de la majestueuse création de sa sœur. Le vent soufflant et les coups de grésil semblaient à des kilomètres de là, depuis l'intérieur de cette structure. D'une certaine façon, la blonde avait réussi à mettre une barrière entre le palais et l'extérieur... comme ce qu'elle faisait avec elle-même.

"Elsa ?" Appela-t-elle nerveusement. "Tu es là ?"

Il n'y eut pas de réponse.

Soudain heurtée par la peur que, finalement, peut être que sa sœur était dans le château d'Arendelle. Et qu'Anna allait devoir rester dans un palais de glace sans eau ni nourriture jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un remarque qu'elle était absente. Elle paniqua. Elle avait été une statue de glace une fois, et c'était une sensation incroyablement déplaisante. Il n'était pas question que cela recommence.

"Anna ?" La rouquine poussa un soupir de soulagement en guise de réponse. "Que fais-tu ici ?" demanda sa grande sœur, apparaissant au sommet des escaliers, et Anna fut prise d'une soudaine sensation de déjà-vu.

"Je, Um, voulais savoir... comment tu allais." Elle tripotait ses mains. "j'ai en quelque sorte- bien, j'ai dit des choses horribles, Elsa, et j'ai besoin de te dire que je suis désolée."

La reine regarda sa sœur comme si elle souffrait. "Anna..." sa voix s'étrangla.

La rouquine avait presque peur de demander. "Tu- es-tu toujours en colère contre moi ? Pour l'avoir embrassé ?"

La reine secoua la tête violemment. "Mon dieu _non_... je n'ai jamais été en colère contre _toi._ Lui peut-être, mais principalement contre moi-même," lâcha-t-elle.

Anna souffla, se raidissant pour sa dernière question - celle dont elle voulait la réponse plus que tout. "Ces choses que tu as dites... à propos de Hans. Tu les penses vraiment ? A propos de moi ?"

La blonde voulut pleurer, la vile suggestion qu'elle avait fait la nuit dernière sonnait dans ses oreilles avec toute la fureur des vents hurlant qu'elle savait juste en dehors du palais. "C'était une chose écœurante à te dire, Anna. Et je suis si, _si_ désolée-" son souffle se coupa, mais elle avait besoin que sa sœur sache - même si cela la tuait d'y penser - peu importe ce que elle et Hans avaient fait n'avait rien de honteux. "Si toi et _Hans_ -" elle avait presque craché son nom, mais les mots moururent sur ses lèvres quand la rousse l'interrompit en secouant la tête.

"Il ne s'est rien passé, Elsa. Hans et moi... nous avons dansé. Et, bien, nous nous sommes embrassés, aussi, mais à part ça..." elle s'interrompit.

La blonde sentit l'étau autour de son cœur se desserrer légèrement.

Anna commença à monter les marches, mais elle fut stoppée par sa sœur, mettant une main en avant. "Non, attends. Ne- juste... Reste ou tu es. Ne viens pas plus près," dit-elle d'un ton agité, posant ses yeux à l'entaille en cicatrisation -mais encore assez sévère- sur la joue d'Anna.

La rousse roula des yeux. Maintenant que sa peur que l'ainée soit encore furieuse contre elle fut disparue, elle fut vite remplacée par la ténacité. Ignorant la supplication de sa sœur, elle continua son chemin. "Non, Elsa. Je viens plus près que tu le veuilles ou pas." Lançant un regard de défiance à sa sœur durant son ascension, elle ajouta, "Cela devient ridicule. As-tu vraiment fais autant de kilomètres à cause d'une minuscule égratignure ?" Elle toucha la marque en question. "Ça ne fait même pas mal !"

A maintenant quelques pas de la reine, elle regarda la blonde reculer rapidement, agitant ses mains et faisant apparaitre une sorte de vitre de glace étincelante qu'Anna ne l'avait jamais vue créer auparavant. Découragée, elle s'avança jusqu'à se tenir devant l'étrange barrière, le nez pratiquement pressé contre elle. Hésitant seulement pendant une seconde, elle chercha comment l'enlever de son passage, trébuchant dessus quand l'une de ses mains glissa au travers.

Elsa parut aussi surprise qu'elle.

La rousse la regarda béatement. "J'imagine que tu perds la main, hein ?" Elle traversa complètement la barrière. "Tu ne peux plus m'arrêter maintenant."

Mais le visage d'Elsa passa de la surprise à la curiosité. "Anna," dit-elle doucement. "Tes cheveux." Le visage de la rousse se froissa de confusion. Se tournant vers sa droite, elle tenta d'obtenir un aperçu de son reflet dans les murs vitreux du palais. Plissant les yeux, elle réalisa que sa distinguable mèche blanche était réapparue.

"Que diable..." souffla-t-elle. Soudain elle sentit une vague de chaleur. Bougeant inconfortablement, elle se retourna vers sa sœur. "Hu, tu as placé une sorte de ... chauffe-glace ici ?"

Le visage de la blonde refléta le ridicule de sa question.

"Oui, tu as raison, c'était stupide." Elle fronça les sourcils. "Pourquoi fait-il si _chaud_ ici ?"

Un regard de compréhension traversa le visage d'Elsa. "Oh..." souffla-t-elle.

La rousse plissa les yeux vers sa sœur. "Quoi 'oh' ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?"

Une fine couche de gel se propagea de la paume de la main droite de la reine alors qu'elle la leva vers le visage de la jeune fille. Pressant gentiment la main vers la joue de la rousse, elle demanda, "tu sens ça ?"

Anna eut un sourire abruti. "Ouais, c'est agréable."

"Mais pas froid ?" Pressa la reine.

La rousse plissa le front. " Bien... non. Pas vraiment. C'est juste- C'est normal. Chaud, même." Réalisant soudain, elle lâcha, "Est-ce que tu viens juste de me transformer en une sorte de... personne de glace qui ne ressent pas le froid?"

"Je ne t'ai transformé en rien du tout !" Objecta la reine. "C'est _toi_ qui a traversé ce - cette-" elle jeta sa main en direction de la barrière, "- _chose_ , alors qu'elle a été clairement conçue pour t' _arrêter_."

"Bien, je suis _désolée_ , j'ai dû louper cette leçon ou il est expliqué que les 'plaques de glace bizarre' voulaient dire 'stop' en langage Elsa," railla la jeune fille. "Uh, ce n'est pas grave," dit-elle finalement, dédaigneusement. "Au moins maintenant nous pouvons réellement _parler_ sans que je me gèle les fesses ici."

Elle enleva gants, manteau et bonnet qu'elle abandonna sans cérémonie sur le col, remarquant que sa sœur regardait le choix de sa tenue d'un air perplexe, et avec une autre émotion qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer. Baissant la tête pour se regarder elle-même, la rousse tenta d'expliquer. "Oh, hu, j'étais chez Kristoff... avant de venir ici," elle agita ses mains, indiquant les alentours, "et je n'avais pas de vêtements à part la robe que je portais la nuit dernière, donc il m'a prêté ça."

C'était vrai, Anna voulait tellement rejoindre la montagne rapidement qu'elle avait négligé de considérer la température à laquelle qu'elle allait devoir faire face, et Kristoff l'avait presque ramenée dans sa maison alors qu'elle courait sous la pluie glaciale. En lui lançant au visage un pantalon et une tunique de fourrure qui étaient trop petits depuis des années, il lui avait demandé de ne venir le voir qu'une fois correctement habillée pour une 'dinette dans un palais de glace', comme il l'avait si éloquemment dit. Complétant la tenue avec une cape, deux gants dépareillés, et une paire de bottes qu'il avait confessé avoir appartenu à une fille qu'il avait 'connue' -Anna choisit de ne pas relever- Kristoff était finalement satisfait et certain qu'elle ne gèlerait pas jusqu'à la mort.

Maintenant, debout devant sa sœur, qui était élégamment habillée dans l'une de ses propres créations de robes de cristaux de glace, elle se sentait stupide.

Mais ce fut un sentiment d'assez courte durée, alors que sa sœur confessa, discrètement, "j'aime bien." En rougissant, elle ajouta "ça te donne un air... sauvage."

La rousse sentit un absurde sentiment de satisfaction, et fit un clin d'œil à la reine. "Vous aimez avoir un peu de sauvagerie dans votre vie, n'est-ce pas, reine Elsa ?" Elle s'avança vers son ainée en se pavanant légèrement.

À sa consternation, la blonde recula encore, tourna les talons et disparut à travers la voute qui conduisait à sa pseudo salle de bal.

"Oh mon dieu," se murmura-t-elle. Elle cria sur la forme fuyante de sa sœur. "Elsa, _allez_ , c'était juste une _blague_."

"Ce que je ressens pour toi n'est pas un sujet drôle, Anna," insista la reine. "Ne comprends-tu pas ça ?"

"Si," commença la cadette, sur la défensive. "Je comprends ça. C'est pourquoi je souhaite que tu en _discutes_ avec moi au lieu d'essayer de prendre toutes ces décisions toi-même."

La blonde se retourna face à sa sœur, paraissant fatiguée et frustrée. "Qu'est-ce qu'i discuter, Anna ? Ça," elle fit un geste entre elles, "ne peut pas avoir lieu ! Le peuple d'Arendelle va nous chasser hors du royaume si ils le découvrent."

" _Si_ ils le découvrent ! " Rétorqua Anna. "Nous vivons dans un château _géant_ , Elsa. _Qui_ le saurait ?"

" Ce n'est pas la question ! " La blonde était de plus en plus désespérée maintenant. "Ce que je ressens pour toi est- tu sais que ce n'est pas bien !"

Anna tenta de cacher la douleur qu'elle ressentit. "Bien, donc ce que _je_ ressens pour _toi_ n'est pas bien non plus, alors ?"

"Non !" claqua la reine.

La rousse jeta ses mains en l'air. " _Bon dieu_ , Elsa. Est-ce que tu t'es entendue ? Tu es tellement aveuglée par ta peur de me blesser que tu refuses de même _penser_ à ce que _je_ pourrais vouloir."

"Anna," plaida sa sœur. "Tu ne comprends pas-"

"Si, Elsa. Je comprends vraiment." Anna s'avança vers sa sœur en continuant à parler. " _Tu_ ne comprends pas que je suis une adulte, et que je n'ai _pas_ besoin de quelqu'un pour prendre des décisions _pour_ moi." Le visage de la jeune fille était maintenant si près de celui de sa sœur qu'elle pouvait pratiquement sentir la chaleur émanant des rougeurs sur son visage. "En fait, à partir de maintenant, _tu_ n'as plus à avoir le dernier mot la dessus. _Je_ vais décider de _ce_ que je veux, et je vais le prendre _maintenant_."

Et elle le fit.

Ecrasant ses lèvres contre celles de la blonde, Anna la plaqua presque contre l'un des murs de glace de la pièce. Elle pouvait sentir Elsa agripper ses épaules, essayant de la repousser, ses cris de protestation étouffés par la bouche de la jeune fille. Refusant de prêter attention à ses vœux, Anna saisit rudement les poignets de sa sœur, les épinglant sur la froide surface de part et d'autre de la tête de la blonde. Elsa gémit en essayant de reprendre le contrôle de ses mains, mais la rousse se contenta de grogner, appuyant son corps encore plus fort contre celui de son ainée.

La reine réussit finalement à détacher ses lèvres de celles de sa sœur, jetant sa tête en arrière, ses yeux papillonnant rapidement sur le visage d'Anna. La cadette attrapa le menton d'Elsa et la força à rencontrer son regard. Les yeux de la blonde étaient noirs de désir, mais elle essayait encore d'arracher sa tête des griffes de sa sœur.

Anna n'en avait pas encore finit avec ça. "Dis-moi que tu n'en as pas envie," dit la rousse, à bout de souffle, "et j'arrêterai."

Elsa ferma les yeux, sa poitrine haletante. Anna roula des hanches vers l'avant, et la reine jeta la tête en arrière, laissant échapper un gémissement rauque. Elle jeta son bras libre autour des épaules de la princesse, enfonçant ses ongles dans le tissu de sa tunique. "Anna..." pleurnicha-t-elle, ouvrant ses yeux pour regarder sa sœur avec une _faim_ effrénée.

Ce fut suffisant pour que la rousse perde le contrôle. Capturant la bouche de sa sœur une fois de plus, elle lâcha le poignet d'Elsa et emmêla une main dans ses cheveux blonds, creusant avec les doigts de son autre main dans la hanche de la reine.

Mordant la lèvre inférieure de l'ainé, elle balaya sa langue sur les petites coupures qu'elle avait laissées, avant de forcer le passage dans la bouche de la blonde. Leurs dents entrèrent en collision à cause de la férocité du baiser, mais Anna ignora ce détail et continua de sonder la fraiche humidité. Elle alternait entre mordre la lèvre d'Elsa et la faire gémir avec sa langue.

Anna voulait plus. Elle tira sur les cheveux blonds qu'elle tenait pour pencher sa tête et exposer le pâle tronçon de peau douce du cou de la reine. Descendant sa bouche vers son pouls battant activement, elle pressa sa langue à plat contre lui, le sentant accélérer avec tout le désir refoulé s'agitant à l'intérieur de la jeune femme. Elle suça, fort, avant de l'apaiser avec un baiser, continuant de tracer un chemin le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son oreille. Faisant légèrement courir ses ongles sur l'estomac de sa sœur, elle sentit ses muscles sauter sous sa peau alors qu'elle mordillait gentiment son lobe.

Elle pouvait sentir la chaude respiration d'Elsa sur sa joue alors qu'elle haletait, faisait des minuscules sons de plaisir qui déchainèrent Anna. Raclant ses dents contre la peau sensible sous l'oreille de la reine, elle la sentit frissonner, poussant involontairement ses hanches contre celles de la rousse. La princesse sourit à la découverte de ce point sensible, le mordillant encore une fois avant de retourner presser ses lèvres contre celles de sa sœur.

Elle fut prise par surprise quand Elsa, avec une force alimentée principalement par la pure _envie_ , se jeta contre Anna assez violement pour qu'elle trébuche et tombe en arrière, entrainant la blonde avec elle. Atterrissant sur le sol glacé dans un bruit sourd, la rousse n'eut même pas une seconde pour récupérer que les lèvres de la reine furent sur les siennes de nouveau, sa main tiraillant sur la ceinture autour de sa taille, grognant de ne pas trouver la boucle.

Souriant dans le baiser, Anna baissa les mains pour détacher la ceinture elle-même, le balançant sur le côté alors que les mains d'Elsa revenaient pour soulever la tunique par-dessus la tête de la princesse, révélant la plus délectable étendue de taches de rousseur sur laquelle la reine n'avait jamais porté les yeux. Glissant le bout de ses doigts de la hanche d'Anna jusqu'à ses seins nouvellement exposés, la blonde laissa échapper un ronronnement satisfait.

"Tu vois, maintenant ce n'est pas vraiment juste," railla la rousse, tirant sur la robe de sa sœur. "Tu es encore complètement couverte et moi..." elle agita une main au-dessus de son torse dénudé.

Elsa sourit et tournoya une main dans les airs, ce qui força sa robe à se désintégrer complétement. Elle était assise complétement nue, chevauchant les hanches de la jeune fille.

"Wow," souffla Anna. "Maintenant _ça_ , c'est un talent utile."

Elle fut forcée de se taire par la reine plaçant un doigt contre ses lèvres, puis, atteignant une mèche de cheveux pour l'éloigner du visage de sa sœur, Elsa se baissa pour couvrir le corps de la rousse avec le sien.

La réponse d'Anna fut explosive.

La sensation des seins de la blonde contre les siens la rendait folle. La jeune fille ferma involontairement les yeux et se cambra à ce contact, gémissant fortement avant que le son ne soit avalé par sa grande sœur l'embrassant à nouveau. Incapable de faire plus que se tordre sous le corps au-dessus d'elle, Anna tenta de se concentrer à rendre la pure quantité de plaisir qu'elle recevait.

Plaçant ses mains sur la taille d'Elsa, la rousse l'embrassa vigoureusement, glissant finalement ses mains sur ses fesses. Les agrippant fermement, elle poussa ses hanches vers le bas jusqu'à ce qu'elles heurtent les siennes, et des étoiles explosèrent derrière ses paupières.

"Mmmf, _mon dieu_ " grogna la blonde, alors qu'elle détachait ses lèvres de celle d'Anna, roulant des hanches. Elle vint embrasser le cou de la princesse, puis sa clavicule, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à quelques millimètres de sa poitrine.

" _Elsa,_ " se lamenta la fille, attendant désespérément que la langue violente de la reine ne continue sa descente. La blonde sourit méchamment, mettant un bras sur le côté de la tête d'Anna, trainant un doigt entre ses seins, laissant une mince ligne de givre dans son sillon.

Se cambrant encore une fois, la jeune fille tenta de supplier silencieusement Elsa d'arrêter de la taquiner, mais la blonde déplaça le bout de son doigt givrant vers son mamelon gauche et fit des cercles autour. Son corps pouvait ne pas avoir été dérangé par le froid, mais la rousse n'était pas entièrement immunisée a l'incroyablement délicieuse sensation que le doigt froid procurait contre se peau brulante.

Juste au moment où Anna se sentit comme si elle ne pouvait pas être plus excitée, sa sœur prit son autre téton dans sa bouche, enroulant brutalement une langue mouillée autour du mamelon.

" _Putain!_ " Anna n'avait jamais juré de sa vie, mais ses sens devenaient sauvages et elle perdait rapidement le contrôle. La femme au-dessus d'elle utilisait sa langue de la manière la plus parfaite. " _Oh_ ! Mon dieu, n'arrête _pas !_ "

Elle agrippa une poignée de cheveux blonds, retenant la tête d'Elsa contre sa poitrine, son autre main toujours fermement sur le derrière de l'ainée, l'utilisant pour garder la reine pressée contre elle. Elle sentit la main droite de sa sœur se déplacer de sa poitrine vers son estomac, jusqu'à ce qu'elle coure le long de la ceinture du pantalon qu'elle avait négligé de retirer. Incapable de réassembler assez de dextérité pour l'ôter, et ne voulant pas qu'Elsa arrête, elle pleurnicha simplement à nouveau et donna des coups de hanche dans les mains de la reine, la suppliant de résoudre le problème.

La solution de la blonde fut simplement de descendre ses mains sous le vêtement et presser ses doigts dans l'humidité lisse qu'elle trouva.

Anna avait pensé avoir déjà perdu le contrôle, mais ce n'était rien comparé à l' _extase_ absolue produite par Elsa la touchant _juste_ là.

"Aaaah ! Oh _put- hnnnng_ ! " Elle était incapable de former des mots corrects, mais sa sœur n'avait pas besoin d'encouragements. Faisant glisser un doigt en minuscules cercles autour d'un nœud dur, Elsa déplaça ses lèvres vers l'épaule d'Anna, le mordant alors qu'elle glissait légèrement sur sa gauche, lui permettant un meilleur accès au sexe d'Anna, tout en sentant aussi une délicieuse friction contre la cuisse de la rousse.

Sentant la blonde osciller au-dessus d'elle - essayant de trouver la même sensation toxique qu'elle donnait au même moment a sa petite sœur - Anna se concentrait juste assez pour déplacer ses mains des fesses d'Elsa, par-dessus ses hanches pour trouver les fines boucles blondes entre les jambes de la reine. Les caressant tendrement, elle l'entendit gémir dans son épaule. Avec le dernier élan de lucidité qu'elle possédait, la rousse plongea un doigt à l'intérieur de sa sœur, et fut récompensée avec un bruit venant de la blonde qu'elle ne pouvait décrire que de pur bonheur.

Elsa renvoya la faveur une seconde plus tard, et l'esprit d'Anna se vida.

Elle sentit un feu s'allumer dans son ventre, grossissant rapidement alors que les doigts de sa sœur bougeaient habilement, un pouce pressé contre son clitoris, frottant avec de petits mouvements circulaires. À chaque coup, Elsa glissait contre sa cuisse, le doigt de la rousse replié pour frotter le point sensible à l'intérieur d'elle, la faisant lâcher de minuscules gémissements à chaque instant.

Maintenant toutes deux recouvertes d'une fine couche de sueur, le couple haletait et se frottait l'une contre l'autre, essayant de trouver le rythme dont elles avaient si désespérément besoin pour les emmener au septième ciel. Anna pouvait sentir un tiraillement à l'intérieur d'elle, de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce qu'il menace de l'engloutir. Elle était si proche.

"An- _Anna_. Putain ! _S'il te plait_ !" cria sa sœur, agrippant sa taille avec sa main libre, ses ongles laissant des marques en forme de croissant sur la peau claire de la princesse.

Entendant son nom échapper la blonde avec autant de désespoir, combiné avec la douleur et le plaisir des supplications d'Elsa dans une grisante combinaison qui intensifia chacun de ses sens, c'en était trop pour Anna. Elle atteignit le bout.

Ses gémissements faisaient des échos sur les murs de glace alors qu'elle jouissait, se cambrant sur le sol, cela lui fit pousser en profondeur son doigt dans la blonde, et Elsa suivit sa sœur dans un hurlement.

De la glace explosa quelque part au-dessus d'elles, recouvrant le sol d'éclats bleus. De la neige s'échappait dans toutes les directions, avalant la pièce. Les deux femmes étaient inconscientes, perdue dans une pure extase, les sens en feu, et avec la sensation de se tenir au sommet du paradis.

Des minutes étaient passées avant qu'Anna n'ouvre les yeux, sentant les minuscules après coup de son orgasme à travers elle alors qu'elle caressait les cheveux de sa sœur, embrassant la tempe de la blonde alors qu'elle revenait à elle.

Elles se calmèrent rapidement, et Anna retira doucement son doigt de la femme, la sentant frémir. Déplaçant son bras autour des épaules d'Elsa, elle attira la blonde plus près d'elle pour la câliner, et retint un gémissement alors que le doigt de sa sœur la quitta.

Le cœur remplit de quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait décrire, elle tourna légèrement sa tête pour embrasser la tempe de la blonde, souriant quand la blonde inclina la tête pour la regarder.

"Hey," dit la rousse, tendrement.

"Hey toi," répondit Elsa, renvoyant son sourire. "C'était... _wow_."

Anna gloussa. "Ouais, c'était _wow_." une larme s'échappa de l'œil de la jeune fille, et sa sœur l'essuya avec sa paume. "Tu es tellement belle," lança-t-elle, faisant courir ses doigts dans les cheveux ébouriffés de la reine.

La blonde enterra son visage dans le cou d'Anna, rougissant. La princesse la tira en arrière pour l'embrasser, avant de venir murmurer a son oreille "Je t'aime. Tellement."

Elsa essaya de rire, mais cela sortit plutôt comme un sanglot. "Je t'aime aussi," murmura-t-elle en retour, déposant sa tête sur la poitrine de la rouquine. "Merci de ne pas avoir renoncé à moi."

"Jamais," répliqua Anna.


End file.
